Gallagher Academy, to the Max
by Flying-Squirrelz
Summary: Gallagher Girl/MR crossover. The flock guys go to Blackthorne, while the girls to to Gallagher. Then they have the Blackthorne/Gallagher exchange. What happens when they meet up again? Rated T. FAX
1. Spy School?

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters (I might make some later, though), Ally Carter and JP do. But I own the plot. And sorry for any grammatical errors.**

Chapter 1

Oh, my gosh. Spy school. A _boarding-slash-spy-school._

Huh. Never would've thought of _that._ So when the government officials suggested that the flock go to spy school, I doubled over in laughter…

Until they told me they were being serious.

So maybe, our powers _could _come in handy if we became spies, as they pointed out. And I guess they're right. I can just imagine Angel going up to the bad guy and demanding he give her whatever she needed… with her mind. I can picture Iggy picking locks while Nudge distracts the enemy with her motor mouth. I can picture Fang "blending in" with his surroundings. And I can just _imagine_ Gazzy letting one of his green, intoxicating mushrooms clouds go, causing the bad guy to faint or choke on the air he's breathing.

And me… well, I could kick butt. It's one of the many things I do best.

Going to spy school would be probably the safest place to go (not to mention food, shelter, and showers). I mean, these people are training to be the _real _national heroes! I've been told that the school's security system is top-notch. I don't know if the flyboys could get in or not…

But the point is, no one would _ever_ suspect that six mutant bird kidswould go to spy school. So, it would be completely inconspicuous.

But here's the catch: apparently Nudge, Angel, and I would be going to an _all girls _school (!!!). That means that Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy would be going to a _different _school for all boys_. _On the plus side though, that means there'd be no girls for Fang to gawk at… Not that I care.

Jeez, what do these spies have against co-educational spy schools, anyways?!

I _did _agree to this though (I would totally miss them, but we'd be able to see each other over weekends and breaks.) because it's the best was to keep the flock safe. I gotta do what's best for the flock.

So here we are, six mutant bird kids in a _helicopter_ (I mean, who needs a helicopter when you can fly?! Hello?) on our way to our new schools. Nudge, Angel, and I would be getting off in about ten minutes. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy would be staying on the helicopter as we got off, and would then fly off to some other school who knows however miles away it would be.

The ride was quiet (and I mean _really _quiet, even _Nudge_ was quiet) and seemed to last forever. Fang and I stared at each other the whole time, we had promised we would never split up again… so much for _that. _Soon enough, he just disappeared into the wall and I stared at the spot he (supposedly) was.

After awhile though, the pilot announced we had arrived at our destination, _Gallagher Academy. _

I didn't even bother looking at my new home-slash-school when we landed.

**A/N: I've taken Total and the voice out of the story (for now) because 1) Total might complicate things and 2) I have absolutely no idea what the voice would say. Please forgive me because: **

**-the Gallagher Academy starts at 7****th**** grade, not 1****st**** (which is the grade Angel is in, right?), same with Blackthorne (I think). **

**-Cammie and Max aren't the same age, but they are here.**

**-Lack of dialogue in this chapter (there's more later, I promise).**

**-This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it sucks.**

**Oh, and please review! I will definitely take constructive criticism, so feel free to comment on things you don't like. **


	2. Goodbyes Suck

**Chapter 2**

Fang became visible again.

As we all stepped out of the helicopter I said, "You better not do anything stupid while you're there."

I mentally smacked myself: I was saying goodbye to my best friend, not knowing when exactly I'd see him again, and I tell him not to be stupid. Way to go Max, way to go.

He just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"We'll be fine, Max," he said.

"Yeah, that's what you said last time."

"Hey, the ketchup and rubber duckies were Iggy's idea." **(A/N: Nonexistent adventure right there.)**

"Sure, blame it all on the blind kid," Iggy answered with a scoff. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel suddenly had the giggles.

I pulled Gazzy and Iggy into a hug, "I'm going to miss you guys. And remember: NO BOMBS." I definitely wouldn't miss being woken up by one of their stink bombs.

Then I went over and hugged Fang. He just stood there. Like a wax figure. Like a six-foot wax figure that had a major obsession with the color black (what is it with Fang and black anyways?!).

Gosh, what was wrong with him?! Doesn't he know that we'll be apart for... who knows how long?! He could at least hug me back. Ugh.

I pulled away from him, "Jeez, Fang. Don't you know that the next time we see each other could range from weeks to _months_?!"

"Yeah, that has occurred to me." He said and added in a sarcastic voice he added, "I would never have guessed!"

Does he have to be such an obnoxious jerk? I mean, yeah, Fang _is _awesome… most of the time. But he wasn't acting like himself _at all._ I would never admit this to anyone, but, I was totally hurt by his indifference.

It was hard to see them climb back into the chopper and see it fly away, so it was no surprise that my eyes watered a little bit. A tinsy bit. I bet no one else could even tell.

"Uh, Max? Are you crying?" Nudge asked me. Guess they watered a bit more than a little bit.

"Er, of course not sweetie! It's just the wind from the chopper making my eyes water!"

_It's okay to miss them Max, I'm going to miss them too. _Angel. She was so sweet.

_Thanks, Angel._

That's when a voice behind me said, "You must be Max. I'm Cammie, and welcome to Gallagher."

**Fang P.O.V.**

It was hard showing no emotion, acting like I didn't care that the flock would be separated. Because I actually _did _care. I didn't want Max to think I was dependant and clingy. No way. Or that I was weak or something.

I hated to see the hurt in her eyes when I said what I said and when I didn't hug her back. It could've been a good opportunity to kiss her though. Wait. Scratch that.

I mean, she's my _best _friend. Jeez, I acted like a total jerk. But I didn't want her to miss me, like I would miss her.

So if she hated me, and if that prevented her from the pain I felt, then I'm okay with that. Yep, see? There's the clinginess and dependence I was talking about. But that was over now, there was no turning back. We were only a few minutes away from Blackthorne now, which might I add was a sweet name.

"Fang? Are we there yet?" Gazzy asked me, forcing me to snap out of my thinking zone.

"Obviously not." I mean, we were flying over nothing right now. Everything in sight was all green. Way too much, if you ask me.

"Why do we have to go to an all _boys _school?" Iggy complained. Good thing Max wasn't here because if she was, Iggy would suddenly find himself forced to fly the rest of the way.

"Dude, it's not like we have much of a choice." I pointed out.

Iggy just sulked the rest of the way.

**Cammie P.O.V.**

"Cameron dear, your mother would like to see you if her office." Professor Buckingham told me as she walked by. What is it this time? I pondered on the possible things she might want to tell me.

Maybe she needed Bex and me to go on our first mission! But then again, probably not. I mean, we're only fifteen. Maybe she needed to talk to me about Josh, _again. _ It seemed like forever ago when I had to break up with the sweetest boy alive. But I'm over it now. Or am I?

"What is it mom?" I said as I walked into her office.

"I need you to give a tour." What?! A tour? Wait, why wasn't there a code red, then? People who come to Gallagher in the middle of the year aren't in the spy business. For example, Macey McHenry.

"Cam, some very _special _students are arriving today, approximately at noon." Meaning in about 3 hours, 6 minutes and 34 seconds. How's that for spy math? "They already know about Gallagher being a school for spies. Our scouts who are undercover as government officials suggest that they come here."

"Who exactly does _they _apply to?"

"Well, there are three girls coming here. And what makes them so special is in these files." She handed me three _very _(and when I say _very_ I mean, so thick that if any more papers were added, the file might explode; which, might I add is very possible thanks to Dr. Fibs' self-destruction paper) thick files. "Have fun, Cam." She said and I excused myself from her office. I walked over to my room where I saw Bex sprawled across her bed staring at the ceiling and Liz sitting at our window seat reading _How to Unlock a Door Using Toothpaste and Crayons. _ Okaaay…

"Where's Macey?" I asked.

"Studying again. Now, spill." Bex told me.

I went over to her bed and dropped the files covered with the words _top secret_, _confidential_, and _authorized personnel only_. But guess what? We were authorized.

"I need to give a tour to some very special students that will be arriving at noon."

"What makes them so special?" Liz asked, suddenly interested in the files lying on Bex's bed.

"Why don't we find out?"

That's when we started reading through the files. Oh, my gosh. They had _wings. _They could _fly._ They were built differently than humans without 2% avian genes. And apparently they could kick "eraser" and "flyboy" butt.

It seems like those weren't the only things they could do. The smallest one, Angel, could read and control _minds. _ And breathe under water. And talk to fish! If she had any more powers, she might explode. Just like her file.

Another soon-to-be-student was named Nudge. She could attract metal. Huh. I wonder how that works…

And finally, there was Max. Apparently she was like their mom. She took care of them. And she actually knew who her parents were, unlike Nudge and Angel. She had gone through more than both of them, though. A lot more fights and experiences. I figured she would be good at P&E. I'd like to see her and Bex fight…

"WOW," was all that Liz could say after reading through the files for 2½ hours.

"You got that right," Bex said.

"Looks like the tour's about to start soon. I better get going." And on that note I left the room to go welcome our new students.

I walked out to see a helicopter flying away with three thin girls stood watching it fly away. I decided to give them awhile, so they could get their bearings on the ground. The jet-lag of being in a helicopter is terrible. It's really loud, too. And with their enhanced hearing, I bet it seemed even louder to them.

Soon enough, it was time to give them the tour. I walked over. To the brunette who stood a few inches taller than me I said, "You must be Max. I'm Cammie, and welcome to Gallagher."

It was time for the tour.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: So, how was it? Please review.**

**I might not update for a while because I have school and sports to balance with the story, so please forgive me. I'll try and get chapter 3 up by Tuesday (if I get some reviews). Thanks. **


	3. The Tour

**Chapter 3**

Max P.O.V.

"_You must be Max. I'm Cammie, and welcome to Gallagher."_

I turned around to see Cammie. She looked about my age, though she was a few inches shorter than me. She had big brown eyes, just like mine. She was looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to speak. Oh, that's my cue.

"Yep." Gee, that must've left a good first impression! Cammie opened her mouth to speak again, but Nudge burst in.

"Ohmygosh! Hi Cammie! I'm Nudge. And I totally can't believe we're going to be spies! Do we get to wear cute shoes?! OOH! I absolutely LOVE your unifor−"

"Okay Nudge, I think she gets the picture." I told her.

"Hi Cammie," Angel said angelically. She looked confused. "Who's Josh?"

Cammie frowned. "Long story."

_Angel, what did I say about reading other people's minds? We don't want to start off on a bad note here. So _please _don't read minds._

_**Alright Max, **_she told me, but she didn't sound too happy about it.

"Okay, ready for the tour?" Cammie asked us.

"You bet."

I finally took a minute to look at the school, and when I did, I gaped. I swear, my jaw nearly reached my toes.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

That's supposed to be a school?! More like a small country!!!!!!!!! I wonder how much it cost….

"IT'S FREAKING HUGE!!!" I yelled. I had to admit, I was impressed. With a capital I, Impressed.

Nudge and Angel could contain their excitement about as much as a strainer can hold water.

"WE GET SHOWERS, CUTE SHOES, CHOCOLATE, AND WE GET TO LIVE _THERE?!?!?!?!_"

"Of course," Cammie responded. Neat-o. "C'mon, you have to get the tour. We don't have all day."

"Alrighty then," I said, and took Angel's hand in my left and Nudge's in my right as we walked towards the small country together.

_**Five minutes later….**_

Jeez. And I thought the outside was nice. But let me tell you: it's _nothing_ compared to the inside.

The ceilings were twenty feet high, at the least. There were dark oak floors, where even with my raptor vision, I couldn't see _any _flaws (scratches, nicks, etcetera; you get the picture). There was an elegant (gosh, I don't even _know_ what elegant is, but I assume if there was one picture to describe it, I'd be looking at it) grand staircase coming down from some dorms and classrooms.

And then there was the grand hall… where we get to eat _three meals a day. _ I'm officially in heaven.

"That," Cammie pointed to a screen on a wall that read: _English, American_, "is the screen that displays the language we have to speak during meals."

Oh, my gosh. I totally forgot. _We're going to have to learn over _fourteen _different languages!_ That totally slipped my mind!

_**I don't think that it'll be that hard, **_Angel said in my mind.

_What? Why?_

_**I overheard the scientist at the school thinking about how we have a large brain… brain… it sounded like capasipy or something like that. **_

_Capacity?_

_**Yeah, that's the word. Anyways, they thought about how it's really easy for us to learn new things.**_

_Well, that takes a load off our shoulders. Hoo, boy._

"OOH! Like Spanish? Like taco, burrito, and quesadilla?!" Nudge asked, totally excited about the whole language thing.

"Well, er, sort of. Basically different languages: Chinese, Japanese, English, Spanish, French, Arabic. You know, those sorts of languages." Cammie answered.

Jeezum, that's a lot of languages. Then the words _brain_ and _capacity_ popped into my head. _ I wonder how much we can learn… I guess a lot, if we actually _do _have a large brain capacity._

The tour continued for another half hour. We saw many different things. We saw Gilly's sword and the Gallagher tapestry. We walked by some classrooms (get this: one classroom's entrance was a _vending machine_. And if you pressed a certain combination, the machine would slide out of the way and there would be an entrance to the classroom!) and finally arrived at the dorms.

"Soooooo," I said, "Which dorms are we staying in?"

Cammie smiled and looked at Angel, "Well Angel, you'll be staying in the first through fifth grade dorms with Molly, Charity, and Emily. They're first graders, like you. I think you'll like them. Here, your dorm is over here."

We walked down the long corridor to a room with the names Molly, Emily, and Charity painted in pink sparkles on a sign stuck to the door.

Cammie knocked on the door and called out, "Hey, do you want to meet your new roommate?"

We heard squeals and footsteps, _oh boy_, and then the door swung open to reveal a girl with short red hair and a face covered with freckles. _Don't think about him. Don't think about him. _Stupid memories. Fang had been such a jerk…

"Hi, I'm Molly," said the red-head… I mean Molly, as two more girls appeared by her side.

One had long brown, curly hair (it was _beautiful)_ and bright green eyes. And, holy cow! She was Angel's height! The other wore her dirty-blond (brownish-blond) hair in braided pig-tails and she looked at Angel with shining blue eyes.

"I'm Angel," Angel told them with a big… wait, no… _huge_ smile on her face.

They all looked like they were going to have the most fun ever and be the best of friends. Good for Angel, how often do we get _real _friends, anyways? And I had a feeling we wouldn't be leaving within a few months this time. Hallelujah.

The girl with the long brown hair said, "I'm Charity." Who knew somebody could smile so big?

That meant the girl with the pigtails was Emily.

"Well, we'd better be going. I still have to show you two your dorms," Cammie said.

Nudge and I both gave Angel a big hug and she waved goodbye as we walked towards the sixth through eighth grade dorms.

This time, before Cammie even had a chance to knock, a girl with big, dark chocolate brown eyes and short brown hair that went to her shoulders answered the door.

"Oh, hey Cammie." Her eyes widened when she saw Nudge. "Ohmygosh."

"You took the words right out of my mouth! Hi I'm Nudge! I like cute shoes and the color pink and…" Nudge rambled on.

"I'm Sofie, by the way. But you can call me Sof. I can't wait to introduce you to Angelina Marie, Valerie, and Gabi!" and with that, she pulled Nudge into the room and shut the door. Wow. I could tell that they would be _fabulous_ friends.

"So where am I staying?" I asked Cammie.

We arrived at a door in the ninth through twelfth grade dorms and she replied, "With me."

____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Yes, I already know that Cammie is in a four-bed suite. But in this, it's five, okay? And by the way, Max turned 15 (so her and Cammie are the same age) and is in tenth grade (like Cammie), Nudge is now 12 and in seventh grade, and Angel is 7 and in first grade. **

**Also, this is taking place right after winter break. Or you could say it's taking place at the beginning of GG2. And it's taking place after MR4.**

**Please review! Also: what do you want to see happen? I'll take suggestions into consideration.**


	4. First Day at Gallagher

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. Enjoy!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4**

When I walked into the room (which had different styles in each corner of the room; I swear, each corner looked like it had come straight out of an IKEA magazine!), three heads snapped in my direction.

"You must be… Max?" said a girl wearing squared black-rim glasses that made her look _very_ smart. She had a southern accent. Cool. That's so much more interesting than my plain old, I guess you could say… American or Californian (or whatever?) accent I have.

"Yeah."

"Cool. We heard you were coming," said the girl sitting on her bed which was located on the far end of the room. She had a strong British accent (why am I so boring?! Okay, maybe I'm not _that _boring because I have freaking _wings_, for crying out loud!), but she looked almost Egyptian or something like that with her darker skin. She had muscular arms, and legs… okay, she was muscular all around. I bet she enjoying kicking butt, like me.

"Max, this is Liz," Cammie said motioning a hand towards the smart southern girl, "This is Bex," she pointed to the strong, British one, "and this is Macey." She nodded towards a girl who resembled a supermodel and had a big diamond in her nose.

She just slouched against her headboard and said, "Hey."

"This is your bed over here," Cammie told me while pointing to a bed on the near side of the room. It was practically all white. "You get to decorate it however you want." She tossed me an IKEA magazine (what did I tell you?). "The school will pay for anything you want in it."

SWEET! Free stuff?! Well, actually, everything here is free for me… But, still! I totally loving it here.

I dove onto my bed with the magazine and started marking the things I liked.

After a while I got tired from the jet/helicopter lag, so I gave the magazine to Cammie and fell asleep… At four in the afternoon.

_**The Next Day…**_

I woke up the next day at seven o'clock. I would've slept for about another hour, but Cammie was shaking me saying, "C'mon, Max! You have a lot to do before breakfast which is in 45 minutes!"

"Like wha-?" I mumbled refusing to open my eyes.

"Well, you need to get dressed and then you have to go to my mom's office to get your class schedule, for one thing. And you can't eat until you take care of those things. And we're having strawberry crepes for breakfast."

My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of bed. Food...

I went over to my closet and got my uniform (Ugh.) that has a _skirt_ (and I am not a skirt person!) and ran into the bathroom to take a nice, steaming shower. No need to knock because, frankly, my roommates were already dressed and ready. At seven in the morning?! Huh.

After I showered and was dressed, Cammie and I went to pick up Nudge and Angel so they could get their schedules.

Angel look adorable in her little uniform and the polo shirt looked really good on Nudge.

"Ohmygosh, Max! Sof is sooo cool! We have so many things in common. I mean we both like pink, cute shoes, these uniforms, and—"

"It's great that you're getting along well with her." I told her.

I noticed that Angel was covered in glitter. I raised my eyebrows at her.

_**Well, Charity, Molly, and Emily helped me cover my headboard with glitter. It's really cool-looking now!**_

_That's great Angel, but next time, try not to get so messy. You should take a shower as soon as school is over._

When we walked into the headmistress's office, the headmistress (AKA: Cammie's mom) handed us each a schedule and said, "Good luck girls. I hope you'll find Gallagher to be a very educational experience."

"Thanks," Angel, Nudge, and I all said at the same time and then we headed to breakfast.

Nudge went over to sit at the seventh grade table, Angel went and sat at the first grade table, and I went to go sit with my roommates at the sophomore table.

"Hey, Max," Liz greeted me.

"Hi, Liz."

That's when Macey leaned in and said casually, "Sooo… you have wings?"

Then all the conversations at our table quieted down, which obviously meant that they were eavesdropping. I mentally smacked myself: _Duh, they're spies_.

Then helpfully, Angel told me, _**it's okay to tell them Max, they read our files. They don't think we're freaks, they think it's cool that we can fly and stuff.**_

_Thanks, sweetie._

"Uh… Yeah, I do… I mean _we _do." I finally answered.

Then everyone at the sophomore table started asking questions like, "Can you _fly_?" and "What's the ratio between your body and wings?" That one was Liz.

And apparently, since they were only curious, I answered them.

"Yeah, we can fly."

"Our bones are light and thin."

"My wingspan is thirteen feet."

Then the big question, "How did it happen?"

"Well, er, this place called the School grafted avian genes into our DNA." Long story, told short.

The day seemed to go by quickly after breakfast.

In COW (Countries of the World), I learned that I have photographic memory, and in general, extremely good memory overall. Once someone said a word in another language then told me what it meant, I could remember what it meant and could pronounce it flawlessly. Jeez. Who knew? (Apparently Angel did.)

My favorite class would have to be P&E though. It was wonderful. I totally got the action that I'd been wanting for so long. I mean a class where you're expected to throw punches and kicks as hard as possible? I'm _so_ there.

Then, there was Cove Ops (covert operations, for those of you who don't know). I totally aced that class. I already knew most of the things Mr. Solomon (I didn't really understand why everyone was staring at him with cow eyes the whole time, though. In my opinion he's too old.) taught us because, when your life depends on these tactics, you're going to use them. And if you're running from… let's say: _flyboys,_ then you're going to use those maneuvers and tactics. _A lot. _But I have to admit, I was a bit rusty, since the last few weeks have been pretty darn quiet. Too quiet. Which I figure, is why they have P&E (and P&E is definitely _not _quiet, from all the grunts and _oofs_ and people saying, "That's gotta hurt.").

And after a few days of pre-Cove Ops, I was moved up (or down) to Cove Ops, sublevel one (which, again for those of you who don't know: sublevel one is harder than plain old Cove Ops).

By the end of a few weeks, I had learned fifteen different languages and facts about fifteen different cultures, that way, blending in as a spy would be a piece of cake.

Nudge and Angel became best friends with their roommates. They were really happy here, and so was I.

One day, I even showed Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey my wings. I almost doubled over in laughter at their reactions! Because, when you see a spy's eyes look like they're going to pop out and roll all over the floor, you know what they're seeing is either the coolest thing ever or just surprising.

Nudge, Angel, and I actually fit in. Nobody looked at us like we were mutant freaks. _Nobody_. And maybe that's because all the girls attending Gallagher were our long-lost sisters, the sisterhood of the traveling spies (okay, I have to admit, that sounds kinda cheesy; but, spies _do_ travel a lot).

The most exciting thing that happened was when Mr. Solomon walked into our classroom in the middle of Professor Buckingham's lecture (thank the heavens! I was about to die of boredom!) and said, " Pop quiz, girls. And dress for warm weather."

Finally, _warm weather_!

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Sorry for any factual errors. Sorry for the delay. I decided to revise the chapter so that took awhile. And do to my cold, I can't think straight. Anyways, please review!**


	5. Pop Quiz

**Chapter 5**

"What exactly does 'pop quiz' mean?" I asked Cammie as we went outside to meet Mr. Solomon.

"Well, he told us to dress for warm weather. So that means that we're going somewhere pretty far away because it's February. No place around here would be warm. I'm guessing that we're going… south."

"I already knew that. But what are we doing?"

"Knowing how much we _don't_ know Mr. Solomon, who knows?" Bex cut in. "But I guarantee it'll be the last thing we that we'd expect."

You bet it was.

They might not have known it straight away, because we met Mr. Solomon in the field that doubles as a helicopter landing pad. And when they saw a Gallagher Academy van roll in through the gates, they started towards it.

Where would we be going that you need a helicopter to get to?

Painful memories flooded my brain when I heard choppers cutting through air. The entire Cove Ops class turned around and gave Mr. Solomon a look that screamed _"What the heck?!_"

"Yes, ladies: _this_ is our ride. Expect the unexpected." He handed us each a black piece of cloth. _Blindfolds_. You've got to be kidding me! "I'll need you to put these on."

Once we had the blindfolds on, we all climbed in. Being in that enclosed space gave me the heebie-jeebies. I really, _really _wished Fang were here so that we could exchange looks and know we felt the same way (but not about each other, noooo way. I'm talking about the whole "in an enclosed space" situation)… except for the fact that we wouldn't actually be able to see, due to the freaking blindfolds.

The ride seemed to last forever, we were probably in the chopper for a few hours. Just like the ride coming to Gallagher, when we were still with Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. Everyone was being totally quiet. Just like last time.

Were they _trying _to make me relive the ride with the rest of my flock?! Did I _need_ to relive the ride? Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.

Eventually, the helicopter landed. We all expected to be at our destination and we all expected Mr. Solomon to say, "Okay, take your blindfolds off." But, no. Instead, once we were on the ground, he said, "Keep those blindfolds on and get in the van. When I say 'okay,' then you can take them off."

Once the van doors slid shut, and we could hear the engine roar, he said, "Okay."

"Your assignment today is to arrive at this location," he held up a big yellowish-orange envelope, "without being followed by one of the many operatives outside _before _9:15. Pair up in two's. Do _not _be late. Last year, most of you practiced surveillance. Now you'll be practicing counter surveillance. And this, I'm sure you'll find, is _a_ _lot_ harder. Good luck." And on that note, he left the van. I looked down at my watch. It was 3:26. So that gave us… 5 hours and 49 minutes. Swell!

"Open it!" we all shouted at Cammie, how had the envelope in her hands.

It read:

_325 animals call this tree home._

_9:15, don't be late!_

Great! What's that supposed to mean? And _325 animals_? He's kidding, right?

"Open the door." I said.

"Right." When she swung the doors open we all gasped.

"No freaking way."

We were at the front gates of _Walt Disney World. _

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Review please! And sorry for the wait.**


	6. Disney World

**A/N: Let's pretend that Macey is in the Cove Ops class. Okay? And just so you know, I've never been to Disney World, but I've been to Disneyland before (Disneyland is too far away from Virginia, so I had them go to Disney World). BTW, I HAVE ****NOT**** GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY, AND I DON'T PLAN ON IT.**

Chapter 6

Holy cow!

I automatically thought of Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel and wished they were here. They'd be ecstatic! I mean, the last time we were here, the erasers came so we had to leave ASAP.

I looked over at Macey, who nodded.

As we hopped out of the van together, I could see that Disney World was still _really _crowded. Even in the middle of winter. Oh, yeah. I know why! Because it's 80oF in Orlando in the middle of _winter_. And I could totally get used to that!

In the envelope were our tickets, so we were able to just walk in. I was paired with Macey. Surprisingly, we had become pretty good friends.

I looked around. Dang it! Why did it have to be so crowded? It makes it harder to find tails, especially because people from all over the _world _were everywhere! So how are we supposed to find who doesn't belong?!

"Well, _this _is gonna be fun," Macey said beside me.

"For now, why don't we just try blending in? We'll keep an eye out for people we see more than once," I told her. I spotted a churro stand. "And we can start by getting some churros."

After buying two, we went to sit on a bench to look at the map and figure out where we were supposed to be going. We read down the attractions and saw one that really stood out.

"The Tree of Life?" Macey wondered out loud.

"I think so. I mean, aren't 325 animals carved into the side?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Hey guys, we're going to the Tree of Life," I said into my comms unit.

We sat on the bench for about ten minutes looking casual. Macey even pulled out a phone (that didn't have service, but nobody knew that) and pretended to text! She even set the alarm to vibrate a few times. I had to give it to her, she was good.

I had been looking over the map the whole time she was "texting" and decided that we should go on some rides to, you know, blend in.

"Why don't we go on Expedition Everest?" I asked Macey.

"Uh, sure…" And with that, we headed towards the ride.

"Have you seen anybody yet?" I asked Macey while we were in line. It was going to be an hour wait. An hour! Jeez…

"Nope."

"Cammie, see anyone?" I asked through my comms.

"Yeah, a few actually. But we lost them. It was easy," she replied. Huh.

I looked around. _Now_ I saw them. There were two guys standing a few people behind us. I'd already seen them a few times. Why didn't I see that any sooner?!

"Macey… look a few people behind you. Those guys."

Macey turned around then looked straight at me, "Yeah, they _are _cute Max. It's nice to know you have good taste." I had to admit it, they _were_ pretty cute.

"No, I mean they're tails!"

"Oh."

"Let's still go on, though. It would look weird to just leave."

"Right, okay. We'll just ditch them _after_ the ride."

"Yeah, we could do that _or _lock them in the equipment room." I smiled evilly. How fun this was going to be.

"Good idea."

An hour couldn't go any more slowly, I was convinced. So to pass the time I listened to the conversations on the other side of the comms units.

"You're… not over Josh." I heard Bex say. That's interesting…

"Of course I am. I'm fine, I'm over it." Cammie was a pretty good liar. But we all knew she wasn't _really _over Josh (yes, I know about Josh; Macey told me). I saw Macey, standing next to me, roll her eyes. She mouthed the words _yeah, right_ to me. I inwardly laughed.

Soon enough, it was time to board the "train." The boys-slash-tails sat right in front of us.

"Ready?" I asked Macey with a huge grin on my face.

"I was born ready." And at the moment Macey said that, I could hear the brakes release and the train started moving forwards.

The ride was SUPER fun! I loved how it went so fast, and you even go backwards! I almost cried when it stopped! No, just kidding. Maximum Ride does _not _cry.

But now it was, "Show time," I said.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: I'M SOOOOOOO (times a million) SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! XD I've been **_**really **_**busy with homework and projects. And sorry it's kinda short… It would be longer but I need your opinions: who should the boys be (not Iggy or Fang though, cause that wouldn't work)? Review and share your opinion! Please and thank you! :D**


	7. You've Got Tails

**Chapter 7**

"Hey," Macey said while she flipped her hair back. Huh?

The boys' eyes had almost popped out of their heads when they saw us up close. Jeez.

"I'm Macey and this is Max."

They seemed to get it together as one said, "Hey." He put his hands in his pockets trying to look cool and at ease. "I'm Zach. And this is Kellan." He nodded towards the guy next to him.

"Yo," I said smoothly. Then (I can't believe I did this) I smiled flirtatiously... Which probably didn't go with how I said "Yo," but that's okay I guess.

"Hi Max," Kellan told me. Up close he looked _way _cuter. I was inwardly hyperventilating. _What the? Hyperventilating? Okay, well things are starting to get weird for me here…_

"So, is this your first time here?" he asked.

"No, I came here awhile ago with my family." Totally not a lie. But the last time I was here, we had to leave within a few hours because those stupid erasers showed up.

I looked straight into his eyes and surprised myself by saying, "You have really pretty eyes."

_Did I just say that?! _But the thing was: they were really pretty (in a non-girly way). They were a chocolate brown (kind of like mine). It's hard for me to describe eyes, okay? So let's just say that they were _very _pretty.

"Thanks," he smiled at me. _Oh. My. Gosh. He has pretty eyes, he's tall, he's strong and muscular, AND he has a nice smile!_

"You know, I'm glad I met you," I told Kellan.

"Why is that?"

"What, you can't figure that out for yourself?" I asked, trying to be _mysterious_. Well, sort of. But remember, we were trying to _flirt_ (ugh.) with them.

Macey was actually having her own conversation with Zach. They weren't really paying attention to where they were going, but we were. And we were heading straight towards the equipment room for the ride. Cue the evil music, people.

So when Kellan and Zach were standing in front of the door (I have absolutely no clue how they didn't notice. Can we say _sloppy_?) I reached behind Kellan, opened the door (why the heck was it unlocked anyways? Don't the employees at Disney World know a thing about _safety_?), laughed inwardly seeing his face, and finally, Macey and I pushed them in. Then Macey and I locked the door with my pocket-sized lock picking kit (did you know you can use those to _lock_ doors too?!). Boys are _so _gullible… well, maybe when they're only distracted by girls. Sexist pigs.

As Macey and I walked away triumphantly we gave each other a high-five.

"That was easier than I thought," Macey said.

"Yeah." Then I said into my comms unit, "We lost the tails, s-"

Macey cut me off by saying into her unit, "And they were _hot_."

"_Anyways_, so now we're heading to the tree."

"Okay." I heard Cammie say.

Then Bex said, "Exactly how hot were they?"

Macey looked at me, "Pretty hot, if you asked me. If you ask Max, she'll say the same. You should've seen her cow eyes!"

_WHAT?!_

"Oh, come on! I did _not _make cow eyes!"

"No, just kidding. But I could totally tell that she liked him."

"Ugh. Let's just go."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Fang P.O.V.**

I stopped breathing.

"Fang? You okay?" Iggy asked me. Apparently he had heard me stop breathing.

Then he heard what I was hearing and gaped. "Whoa… That's… Max."

"Yep." Max… I hadn't heard her voice for way too long. I felt calmer and more complete now, knowing that she was in the park. If only… whoa. Never mind.

Iggy started to say something but I interrupted him by saying, "Shhh. I want to hear this."

I listened hard to try and hear faint voices on my comms unit, which means, with my raptor hearing having to listen hard means _normal _people can't hear those faint voices in the unit. Explaining why Grant looked confused and said, "Hear what?" I just waved my hand at him telling him to shut it.

"_You have really pretty eyes._" Did she just say that?!

"_Thanks," _Kellan said.

"_You know, I'm glad I met you." _I thought of Lissa. That's funny. She said something almost like that when we were in that school in Virginia. She had said, "I'm really glad you're in our class." … But she was flirting!!! No way. _Somebody tell me Max isn't flirting with my roommate… PLEASE._

"_Why is that?" _he said, trying to act cool. _Does he like Max?_

"_What, you can't figure that out for yourself?"_

I gritted my teeth. Then I heard a slam in my comms.

"Dude, they just locked us in the equipment room for Expedition Everest," Kellan said. "I can't believe we fell for that."

I couldn't help chuckling. "Way to go."

"Can you get out on your own, or do we have to come and get you out?" Grant asked.

"No problem, Grant. We'll get out." Zach replied, and then added, "They forgot the fact that equipment rooms have toolboxes. We'll just unscrew a vent." I could hear the confidence in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"See you later."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Kellan P.O.V.**

I cursed to myself. Gosh, I was so stupid. I was so, so stupid.

They freaking locked us in an equipment room.

How could I fall for that? It's one of the oldest tricks in the books! And plus, one of the major rules of tailing is to avoid contact with the subject.

But no. I just _had _to talk to Max. And I talked to her enough to know that I liked her. I cursed again: _not good_.

I mean, she highly resembled a supermodel. She was tall, she was fit, and with her dirty blond **(aka light brown)** hair, dark brown eyes, and she had a pretty face.

_But_, she did lock me in a closet along with Zach. Proving she's smart too. But that's beside my point.

Someday, I would totally get back at her. Before that, though, Zach and I had to finish unscrewing the vent with the screwdrivers in our hands.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I'd like to know how you liked the chapter and Kellan.**

**:D**

**And thank you to all the reviewers! Keep on reviewing!**


	8. Trackers

**A/N: It seems that all my favorite stories are incognito, and I know this one has been for awhile. But, I have next week off of school! Less school= More writing**

_Chapter 8_

**Kellan P.O.V.**

We crawled out of the air vent about two minutes after they locked us in the equipment room.

"How could we _not_ see that coming?!" I asked.

"You mean, how could _you _not see that coming?" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

Zach held up his iPhone. The top-of-the-line, maximum security, made-specially-by the-government iPhone.

Anyways, on the screen there was a blinking dot.

"You didn't. Or did you?"

"I did. But I only have a tracker on Macey. So now I think we should follow them before they figure out we're tracking them. Or spilt up. C'mon, they're this way." He started walked away and I had to jog to catch up to him.

"I figured they thought we might be tails, and that they were going to try to do something to lose us. SO I used their flirting to _our_ advantage."

"Nice, I never thought of that."

**Max P.O.V.**

"We should split up," I told Macey.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, they're spies. They've probably already found a way out of the equipment room by now. When they look for us, they're gonna look for _two_ of us. They'll expect us to be _together_."

"Good point," She said. "I'll go this way. You go over there."

"Fine by me."

And so we split up. And I went to go look for churros.

After a churro… or two…. or maybe more like twenty (but who's counting anyways?), I continued walking towards the Tree of Life.

This was a cakewalk compared to fighting for my life or being stuck in the isolation tank. Who said spy work was hard?!

Not me.

I did stop by some shops though, in case anyone else was following me.

And maybe I went on a _few_ rides. I couldn't resist.

"How's it going guys?" I said into my comms.

"Just swell!" I heard Bex say in a sarcastic voice. "We've been criss-crossing through the park the whole time. Still no sight of tails." She sounded frustrated.

"What about you, Max? Macey?" Cammie asked.

"Actually, Macey and I spilt up awhile ago. We figured the guys would escape from the equipment room and figured that they'd probably be looking for _two_ of us, not just one. So we split up."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyways, I'm almost at the tree. I don't see any tails."

It was only a few minutes later when I arrived at the tree. Mr. Solomon was already there, waiting for me. He looked down at his watch.

"Well done Max, exactly 7 o'clock. Two hours and fifteen minutes early. You're the first to arrive."

"Uh, thanks…"

He held his hand out.

"Give me your comms unit, you won't need to be in contact with the girls anymore, now that you're done."

I pulled it out of my ear and gave it to him.

"Go to the hotel." He handed me a piece of paper with the name of a hotel and room number on it with a keycard. Then he started to walk away.

"Umm… How am I supposed to get there?"

"You know you can walk, it's just outside the park."

Oh. Okay, that makes things easier. But flying would be even easier.

I walked behind a souvenir shop to my left, making sure I was out of sight, and snapped my wings out.

"Or fly," I heard Mr. Solomon mumble. He was probably still watching me.

Letting my wings out after such a long time felt soooo good! I'd been holding my wings tightly against my back all day.

Then I started flapping and pushed off the ground with my feet, and I was flying.

I looked down at the piece of paper:

_Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa_

_Room number: 616, top floor_

I looked ahead of me. There it was, it was about a mile or two away.

That wouldn't take me very long.

I decided to just glide through the air and enjoy the ride.

I had a feeling I was being watched and looked down, scanning the crowd.

Huh. Nothing. Or shall I say: _ no one_.

It was only thirty seconds later that I could see the hotel more clearly. It was _huge_. It had a red roof and pure white sides. Right next to it was a big lake with a bunch of sail boats, that from this high up, looked like toys in a big bathtub.

I saw a cluster of trees on the side of the hotel and decided to land there.

Boy, it was hot! Especially compared to winter at Gallagher. And I think it was even a hot day for Florida in the middle of winter. I mean, I was sweating like a freaking pig!

You can't even imagine how nice it was to walk through the glass doors into the lobby. I could feel the air conditioning. It was like being given a nice cold glass of water after being lost in the desert for a day (trust me, you don't want to get lost out there).

I looked around. It was fancy. Victorian maybe? I don't know how to describe the olden day rich look.

I did know one thing: I shouldn't be in this place. I didn't fit.

I looked down at my uniform which was spotless (that's a first: no food stains _or _blood) and looked like it was from an academy for rich people (which, in a way, it was).

So, then again, maybe I did fit in. Because the rooms here probably cost more than my education (but so is a banana. So let's just say… it probably cost a _lot_).

And someday, I might find myself on a mission in a fancy place like this, in a strapless red dress (I shuddered at the thought) having to be able to fit in, in order to complete the mission.

Might as well start practicing, right?

I went over to the elevator, practicing my preppy-ish walk, and pressed the button to go to the top floor.

There were only a few doors there, so it was easy to find room 616.

I slipped the room key in the slot and watched the light on the doorknob change from red to green.

I pushed the door open.

"Whoa."

**Fang P.O.V.**

I saw a shadow pass over my body and looked up at the sky, shading my eyes.

I could almost see hear smile from so far away. I looked around.

No one else saw.

I looked up again at the sky. I wanted to fly with her so badly.

But that would destroy the whole mission. So I had to stay put and focus back on Cameron Morgan and Rebecca Baxter.

Even though I _wanted _to be able to focus, to get past the pain I felt of having to watch here on the ground, I couldn't help but think one word over and over again in my head: _Max_.

"Dude, did you turn invisible again?!" Grant yelled in a whispered tone.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry if my description of the hotel is off. Bc I've never been there before. I just looked on the website XD heh heh…**

**I should tell you that I'm planning to go all the way into the summer with this story, or even make another one in Fang's P.O.V.**

**And please review!**


	9. The Grand Floridian Resort

**A/N: I guess I forgot to mention that I wasn't even home for the past two days, so I was unable to update then (because, sadly, I don't have a laptop). Sorry you had to wait.**

_Chapter 9_

**Kellan P.O.V.**

"There's Macey," I said to Zach.

He scoffed, "Yeah, but you tell me: where's Max?"

I swore aloud. "They split up!"

"No duh."

Zach could be so annoying sometimes.

Okay, so max wasn't with Macey, that could mean a few things:

They found the tracker and decided Macey would be a decoy so at least one of them could get to their "destination,"

They _didn't _find the tracker, but just decided to split up anyways,

_Or _They want us to _think_ that they haven't found the tracker, when they really have, and when we follow Macey, she's going to walk to a dead-end or behind a building where Max is waiting and they jump us and try make sure we don't follow them. Again.

"You should find Max before it's too late. I'll follow McHenry over there."

"Alright."

He continued walking forwards after Macey as I made a sharp left turn and went to look for Max.

I peered through the crowds for about a hour. I probably covered a square mile or two, looking for her.

_It's hopeless. How many people are there here?! A million?! There's no way I would be able to find her here._

Great.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Macey P.O.V.**

I was practically panting when I got to the tree. Finally.

But it was super hot, even at 8:06 P.M.

I saw a few tails after Max and I split up and I had to go into bathrooms and exit through a window to ditch them.

Ditching people is easy when the Senator is always sending body guards on my dates. The Senator _hates _it when I do that.

Well too bad for him. Hasn't the guy ever heard of privacy?! I never see any of the guys again because they get creeped out. What babies…

I was in the middle of my thoughts when I heard footsteps behind me. Very familiar footsteps.

I spun on my heel to face him, "_You_." I said, then added, "Stalker!"

"Yes, _me_." Zach said. "And I'm not a stalker, I'm a tail. Get your facts straight."

I screeched. Then I heard a _tsking _sound behind me.

"Miss McHenry," Mr. Solomon said. "I do hope you'll be more observant next time. Go back to the hotel." He handed me a piece of paper. "Max is already there. She finished… about an hour and six minutes ago. _Without _a tail. You could certainly use some help from her. She knows what she's doing."

And with that, he walked away. I turned back around to screech some more at Zach, but he was already gone.

I looked down at the paper:

_Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa_

_Room number: 616, top floor_

It better be five-star.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Max P.O.V.**

"_Whoa."_

The room seemed to take up half of the entire top-floor.

To my left was a full kitchen with stainless-steel appliances, marble countertops, and dark wooden cabinet. Well, I wouldn't be using that. Unless anybody wanted to deal with stomach aches all night, that is.

To the right was a living room with a large flat-screen TV and a beige curved couch that circled around a glass coffee table.

The best part of the room was a balcony that wrapped around the whole suite. French doors opened out to it.

Windows would've let tons of light in the room, making it bright and airy, if the sun was in the middle of the sky instead of setting at the moment. They were then only things separating me from the sky.

I decided to go look at the bedrooms, which were just through the hallway near the living room part of the huge room.

There were two doors. I opened the one closest to me. There were five beds in the room. Each bed had a cream-colored canopy above it. The room had light tan carpet and spring-green walls with white crown molding. Big square windows let light flood in. There was a hallway that was on the far side of the room, probably leading to the bathroom.

I noticed that there were closets lining the sides of the hallway. When I opened them, I saw all our clothes neatly hung and folded on shelves. My new adidas were on a shoe rack underneath a section of clothes.

_Must be mine_.

Huh. I guess they already put all our stuff away for us. That's something I can check off of Max's List of To-Do's. Trust me, I'm running out of space on there.

For instance: flying over the park as soon as the sun fully sets to see all the pretty lights from way up high.

Anyways, I'm getting off track here.

The bathroom was about half the size of the bedroom (C'mon people! Who needs a bathroom that big?! Seriously. I used to go _weeks _without showering. But don't worry, I_ did_ wear deodorant.).

There were five white vanities against the wall to the left. I walked over and slid open a drawer.

Just as I thought, full of cosmetics (eew). Mirrors covered all the walls from top to bottom. There was a little nook with a door and a toilet inside. Then there was a plate of glass that split off about one-forth of the room. On the other side, you could see the showerheads on the walls and ceiling.

I'd _love_ to shower there.

And I know what you're thinking: "There would totally be no privacy if you showered there because there's a freaking glass wall. And glass equals transparency."

Well yeah "there's a freaking glass wall" and yeah, "glass equals transparency," but I forgot to mention that the glass fogs up when you use the little device in the shower, telling it to fog up. A lot. Because then you can't even see outlines.

I found that out because I decided to use it.

I also found out that you can't see outlines of say… _people_ when you're in the shower until you open the glass door.

And that you can't _hear_ anyone come in the bathroom when the shower is running and, especially, when you're singing at the top of your lungs.

And when you actually open the door (thankfully wearing a robe) to see a person there, your first reaction is throw the hardest punch you can throw instead of screaming there like a sissy.

So there you go.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: "…your first reaction is throw the hardest punch you can manage instead of screaming there like a sissy." Hope I didn't offend anyone. That's just Max's P.O.V. though. Because, if it were in my point of view, screaming would be perfectly normal. And I would totally scream if that happened to me. And then I'd hide inside the shower.**

**Also, I just made up the description of the hotel room. You see, it's way different from the others because, let's say… Gallagher owns the top floor? **

**ANYWHO, Read and review, people (is aiming for ten reviews too much?).**


	10. Mr Mosckowitz in a UPS Suit

**A/N: I'm so stupid. I realized that I just put "read and review" at the **_**end**_** of the last chapter. I mentally slapped myself for that. XD**

**Anyways, I've reached chapter TEN. And I'm **_**really **_**happy with all the reviews you've written (**_**much **_**appreciated), I'm glad you guys (or girls if you get annoyed when people say, "Hey guys," to girls) are actually reading my story (and liking it! That's awesome). :D**

_Chapter 10_

"Oh my gosh!" I said, as soon as I realized who I punched. "I'm, uh… sorry."

I looked at Mr. Mosckowitz, dressed in a UPS suit, lying on the bathroom floor, rubbing his cheek.

I was surprised he didn't pass out, actually.

"It's fine, it's fine," he gasped, out of breath. But it was obvious that it _wasn' t _fine, because his cheek was already swelling up.

I had to help him get up, and he had to lean against me as we walked into the big, "main" room. I sat him down on a barstool, and realized I was still _in a robe_. I swear, my face turned the same color as the tomatoes sitting in a bowl on the counter (who put them there, anyways?).

"I'm, uh, I'm gonna go change for a sec. Be right back," I said, while dashing into the bedroom as fast as I possible.

_**A few minutes later…**_

I walked back out to the main room (fully clothed), where Mr. Mosckowitz was icing his cheek_. The poor guy._

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." Then I saw a big package lying on the counter.

"Uh, Mr. Mosckowitz, what's that package for?"

"What package? Oh, right! _This _package," he said and gave it a small pat. "Mr. Solomon asked me to give it to you girls." He looked around. "But I can see that you're the only girl here…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, they're probably still in the park."

"Well, he said _girls, _not _girl_, so I guess you'll have to wait until they all come back to open it."

"What's in it?"

"Oh! Um… It's…" He sighed. "I have _no _clue. Anywho, I should probably leave now!" He said as he walked towards the door. On the way he tossed the package on the coffee table right in front of the couch. "Tallyho, Max! And thanks for the ice!" He took it off his cheek for a second and waved, then shut the door behind him, leaving me confused.

First of all, why'd he suddenly become British? Secondly, I never gave him any ice. Thirdly, why would he wear an UPS suit (to get into character, he's undercover, or he just felt like it?)? And lastly, what the heck is the package for and what's inside?!

Guess I'd have to wait and see. I sat down on the couch and stared at the box, hoping that maybe I'd develop X-ray vision or something.

Nope. Powers don't come to me like they do to Angel. That's just the way it is.

And I never hated the fact more, than I did attempting to see through cardboard.

It was hopeless. I looked out the windows and saw the sun setting. _Perfect time to fly_.

And so I swung open the French doors to the balcony and jumped into the sky, and snapped my wings out to catch the air.

I flew towards the park, where the lights on the rides were starting to turn on. It was an awesome sight.

I actually flew to the Hollywood Tower of Terror and sat on the roof to watch the sun set.

I loved how the last rays of light disappeared beyond the horizon, while the moon appeared in the sky. It was like poetry.

Whoa, the emotional Max. The problem is, when you stop to think, that can be enough for the bad guys to sneak up on you, and it makes you easier to break (emotional barriers, people. Fang uses them _all_ the time, look how well it's worked for him! He's Mr. Macho—emotionally unbreakable!). I was fortunate in this case, that I wasn't attacked while I went off into my happy place. La-di-da…

The unfortunate part was that I had started to think about Fang. And once he entered my mind, there was no getting around it.

Being apart from him, for so long, was painful. I needed him. He's the only person who I could look to, and know he's thinking the same thing. The connection between us…

_What exactly _is_ the connection between us?! _I'd been thinking about that since he kissed me in the caves. Then I started thinking about it even _more_ after he kissed me on the dock.

What's with Fang and kissing?! Jeez.

I was curious. I was anxious. I was terrified. But most of all… I was in love.

Wait a sec, I can't be in _love_ with Fang! That's C-R-A-Z-Y! Hahahahaha! That's a good one:_ Me_? In love with _Fang_? Besides, he's like a brother. And girls do not fall in love with their freaking brothers!

I'd had enough emotional thoughts in the past half-hour to last me a life-time!

I needed to clear my mind and fly. So, you guessed it, I jumped off the roof again (I didn't bother to see if anyone was looking, it was too dark to see me anyways) and flew towards the castle.

That's when something shot out a few feet in front of me and kept going, then explode in the sky with a loud pop.

Oh my jeezums!

I'd been stupid and careless enough to fly around during a freaking _fireworks show_!

I started to fly lower, in order to get away from where the fireworks were exploding.

"Look, it's Tinker Bell!" I heard a small voice say from bellow. _Oh no…_

I looked down at my green tank-top and tan Bermuda shorts. _Great time to be wearing green_.

Plus, my hair was up in a pony tail, and uh, I was flying!

Remind you of Tinker Bell? Maybe just a little bit…

Except Tinker Bell doesn't have brown hair and doesn't wear Bermuda shorts and converse.

But, when lighting in the sky isn't great and "Tinker Bell" is flying high above you. And, hey, those people probably figured that Disney World had planned it! _Right…_

I came to a halt when four fireworks passed by around me, exploding on both sides of me. My skin felt hot and I heard a sizzle. Ouch.

Some sparks had hit me. _That's it, I'm outta here._

And I poured on the speed back to the hotel.

"_Bye bye Tinker Bell!" _ I was just close enough to hear the faint voices of tons of little kids looking up at me with wonder from the park below me.

I couldn't help it, so I smiled and waved. I wanted to make these kids happy. Mainly because I was thinking about Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. They would've loved it.

_**Soon after…**_

As I came closer to the hotel, I could see that the hotel lights were on.

_Let's see: there's Cammie, Bex, Macey, Courtney ,Kim, Mick, Anna, Tina, Eva, and Bri._ Yep, everyone was back.

I opened the door and everyone looked at me.

"Where have you been?" Cammie asked me.

"I decided to go out flying for awhile, rather than sit here and wait for you guys to get here. So, how'd it go?"

Everyone in the room groaned and exchanged glances.

"Not so well," Macey told me. "The guys did escape, and Zach successfully followed me to the tree." She didn't sound very happy. That's a surprise! (Note the sarcasm.) I opened my mouth to ask a question, but she read my mind, answering before I even asked. "Kellan wasn't there. I have no clue where he went. He probably was looking for you." She smirked at me.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hey, don't worry. You weren't the only one to see hot guys there. Turns out everyone else's tails were teenage guys, too."

"Which means…" I began.

"There's a spy school for boys!" Tina screamed.

"That's what we _think_," Cammie added.

_Oh, there's a boy's spy school, alright. Where else would Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy go?_

I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Oh," was all that I managed to say. Then I realized: if all the tails were from the school for boys, then that means Fang and Iggy were probably there.

I was ready to faint, right then.

"Oh yeah, Max," Bex said, "What's the package for?"

"Oh, Mr. Mosckowitz dropped it off earlier. He said it's from Mr. Solomon."

"Oh, joy." I heard Bex mutter.

"Well, are we gonna open this box or not?!" Bri exclaimed from across the room. "We've already been waiting a wholehour to open it!"

"Yeah. Let's do it."

Suddenly all eleven of us (four of us stayed at school since they're not in Cove Ops, including Liz) were surrounding the package while Bri took out her pocket knife (that all good spies carry) to cut the duct tape and open the box.

We all frowned. _Great._

You might be wondering why I thought that. Well, inside the box was _another _box.

To be specific, a _steel_ _safe_, that required cracking to open (I'm talking about lock cracking, because it would take _way _too much force to crack the box).

So, after another half-hour, the door to the safe finally swung open.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun…. What's in the safe, you say? The truth is, **_**I'm **_**still figuring that out…. Hehe. (Any ideas?)**

**I know, you might be wondering who Bri is. She's not in the Gallagher books. I put her in my story.**

**Will you keep reviewing if I stop telling you to? Would you assume that's what I'd LOVE you to do? Because, frankly, I'm getting tired of putting "Review!" at the end of every chapter.**


	11. Truth or Dare

**A/N: I'm back! Hope you like it!**

_Chapter 11_

I looked at the three keys and stared. Underneath the keys were eleven folders. My eyes shifted over to the note taped to the inside of the safe's door (what's with this guy and freaking notes?!): _ Have fun. _

"Have fun?" I thought aloud. "With _what_?"

My mouth dropped open when I realized what we were supposed to do. "Oh my gosh!"

All I could do was stare at the _car _keys now.

Did he actually expect us to _drive _by _ourselves _all the way to _Virginia_?! I _mean, hello, we're in Florida!_

"Open the folders," Cammie said to Bex.

Bex reached in and pulled them out. Inside each folder was an ID and driver's license. They were even personalized so our pictures were on them.

"So," Macey said. "Who wants to drive?"

"Ooh! Me!" Tina said.

"Uh, okay." But Cammie sounded unsure when she answered. I know _I _wouldn't trust Tina to drive. "Courtney, Mick. Why don't you go with Tina?"

"I'll give it a shot," Bri said.

"Eva, Kim, and I will go with Bri," Anna volunteered.

"Cammie, why don't you drive?" I suggested, because even though I've had _plenty _of experience driving, it mostly involved high-speed chases and crashes. In my opinion, that was just my luck. Therefore, it makes more sense to let someone with a bit more control and an actual driver's education. "Bex, Macey, and I will go with you."

"Alright, we leave tomorrow morning, then." She looked at the clock: it was only 11:05 P.M.

Over on the other side of the room, Macey turned the lights off, but my raptor eyes quickly adjusted.

"In the meantime," she said, "why don't we play a game? It's called: Truth or Dare."

Oh, lord. _Somebody save me NOW!_

I've heard that during Truth or Dare, questions are asked involving who you like, what you really think of people, and what your biggest fears are. You're dared to do things like kiss people, yell random things in the middle of the street, and Ella has told me that guys are dared to dress in drag and go out in public.

But I knew that with these girls, especially spy girls, truth or dare would be much more extreme… Probably.

So when we found ourselves sitting in the walk-in closet in Eva, Mick, Kim, Courtney, Anna, and Tina's room (because it supposedly felt "safe" to them, while it made me feel cramped and jumpy), I was braced for the worst.

"Let's forget truth. Truth is boring," Macey stated. "Let's only _dare_." And I was pretty sure, out of the two, dare was worse.

"I'll start," Mick said. "I'll pick… Tina! Let's go eat in the Grand Floridian Café since we haven't eaten dinner yet. And you have to pay."

"That isn't even a dare! It's more like an order!" Tina exclaimed.

"Okay," Mick said slowly. "Then I dare you to accept my order." She had Tina there.

"You're terrible at this game," Tina mumbled. "Fine."

I can't say I had anything against Mick's dare/order. Because the food was pretty good.

And even though everyone was used to seeing me eat a lot, they still looked surprised at my five orders of penne pasta and my three orders of chocolate mousse. But hey, I hadn't eaten much that day and I didn't have to pay!

I was relaxed until Tina leaned forwards in her chair and motioned for the rest of us to do the same then whispered, "Guess who's next." I could tell she already knew who to bless with her wonderful dare (note the sarcasm).

"Who?" Courtney whispered back.

"You'll find out after I pay the check," she said in a voice I didn't like the sound of at all.

I found myself praying and chanting _Not me, not me, not me _in my head.

Time flew by and before we knew it: yup, the check had been paid.

So now we were standing in the middle of the hotel lobby, waiting for Tina to dare a very unlucky Gallagher Girl.

"So who did you pick, Tina?" I was afraid to ask.

"_Anna_," she said slowly, probably to make it dramatic. All our heads turned towards Anna, whose eyes became the size of dinner plates. "I dare you to kiss the first boy to walk through the doors."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her as she stood right in front of the main entrance to the Grand Floridian Resort.

We all sat in various places throughout the rooms spying on Anna in plain sight.

A family walked in. Then an old couple. Then a girl about our age. And finally a boy.

All the girls started giggling and snickering as Anna grabbed the boy and kissed him (on the mouth). And we thought Anna's eyes were big when Tina dared her! The boy's eyes were even bigger!

Then Anna pulled back and walked out the doors. And the guy just stood there… shocked.

Once he left (still weirded out by the whole situation), we went and told Anna that he left (to save her any more embarrassment from seeing the guy any longer).

"Tina! You're so _mean_!" She whisper-yelled, since we were still in the lobby and didn't want to cause any more disruptions. "I know who I'm gonna dare." She looked each and every one of us in the eye before saying, "Macey."

I let out a breath that I'd been holding in. It hadn't been me (again). Hallelujah!

"You're not allowed to use moisturizer for three days."

Macey's jaw dropped open. You wouldn't think it was a big deal, for me it definitely wouldn't be, but for Macey… She loves her moisturizer. I'm not sure why.

"Let's go back up," Cammie suggested. "It seems weird playing down here."

As we stepped out of the elevator, we saw a group of boys leave a room a few doors down from ours.

When we passed them, I could've sworn one looked almost like Fang. But what were the chances of Fang being there? Even if the tails at the park really did go to a top-secret spy school for boys? And if Iggy and Fang really _were_ at the park: what are the chances?

So I removed the thought from my mind that I even knew anyone in the group of boys.

When we stepped into our hotel room, Macey said," Those boys were pretty hot, weren't they?" She went and sat down on the couch. "It's my turn to dare. So I choose… _MAX_."

_Shoot._

"I dare you to break into their hotel room and steal a pair of underwear."

_Wow._

**A/N: I couldn't really think of any other dares… At first I was thinking of having the guy Anna kisses be Josh, but then I thought about how to do that and what would happen afterwards, and that would be hard. And do you think the whole underwear thing is weird? 'Cause my sister said that's a dare? I think it's kinda funny…**

**I'm also sorry that it took so long, and some people probably thought I quit (sorry :P ) But that won't happen! :D **

**I have more planned! What do you think should happen next? (Should she get caught?) Can you guess who the boys are (if they even **_**are **_**special or just strangers)? "What are the chances?" I'm trying to figure out if you guys (or girls if you get annoyed when girls are called guys) are psychic! **

**I wonder if enough people are reading to get to 100 reviews? We'll have to wait and see!**


	12. Boxers

**A/N: Did I update fast enough this time? :D **

**Oh! And THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! The reviews made me really happy :D Just ONE review away from 100 reviews! So close…**

_Chapter 12_

My mouth dropped open and I swear my jaw hit the floor.

"But you're allowed to take one person with you," Macey added. "And it can't be me since I'm the one daring you."

I noticed that suddenly everyone became very interested in their nails, hair, and the wallpaper (we were back in the living room). They were basically looking at anything or anyone except for me.

"Cammie." She turned her head in my direction very slowly with an expression that said _Who, me? _

She was probably the most skilled operative there and I trusted her. Well, as much as I can trust anyone (besides Fang).

"Sorry," I said later as we were jumping from balcony to balcony. We figured it'd be less obvious if we entered from outside their room. Plus, it was pretty easy since the guys' room was a few doors down from ours.

"Yeah, it's okay."

**Covert Operations Report**

**Summary of Surveillance**

_By Cameron Morgan and Maximum Ride (hereafter referred to as "The Operatives")_

"So why exactly are we writing this down?" I asked Cammie. I mean, what was the point of recording our every move?

"We need to keep track of what we're doing. Everyone's going to want to know what happened when we get back. It's just easier this way," Cammie replied.

"Oh, okay." I wrote that down, too.

_Apparently, the point of writing this mission down is to sound professional when the Operatives are anything but that. In short, it's completely pointless._

"Do you want to pick the lock? Or should I?" Cammie asked.

"I'll do it."

Picking the lock brought back memories of Iggy, who picked the lock to the entrance of the Institute ages ago underneath New York (in record time, too).

_The Operatives noticed that hotel room #618 at the Grand Floridian Resort & Spa had much more security than necessary. Way more._

"Okay, we're in."

I looked around and heard Cammie whisper, "No way."

In my head, all I heard were the words I'd been thinking earlier: _What are the chances?_

As a matter of fact, what _were _the chances after all? The chance that we'd be dared to break into ten guys' room and steal their underwear? The chance that they'd be just like us? And by "like us," I mean _spies_.

Because the room was full spy gear.

I wondered if Iggy could possibly be staying at the same hotel as me, with the other guys we saw in the hall. I wondered if _Fang_ could possibly be here, too. _Maybe I wasn't hallucinating earlier…_

"Oh. My. Gosh," Cammie said. "There really _is _a all boys spy school!"

"Let's look around," I said.

_The Operatives could tell that there was nothing ordinary about the hotel room or the boys staying in it._

I sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?" I asked Cammie.

She sniffed the air, too. "Lemon?"

"Isn't it kinda… girly to have air freshener that's smells like lemon?" 

"Yeah," Cammie said. "Let's just get this over with."

We walked into the bedroom we saw and started looking in drawers. My eyes widened when I opened the bottom drawer. I held the underwear up.

Across the room, I heard Cammie say, "Isn't that girl's underwear?"

"Uh, yeah," I said. Cammie walked toward me and gave me a look that said _This is getting weird._

_Upon further inspection the Operatives noticed that the underwear discovered wasn't just anyone's underwear._

"HEY," I yelled, maybe a little too loud. Well, too bad. "THESE ARE MINE!"

"Are you serious?!" Cammie gasped.

"Yeah, dead serious," I replied. "See, it even has my initials on the tag!"

Cammie shivered and closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them she said, "Well, I guess we're not the only ones who play truth or dare."

Strangers stole my underwear?

I froze. If Iggy and Fang really _were _at the hotel (they were also gonna train to be spies after all)… Then it was possible that Iggy stole my underwear. OR FANG!

I was having a mental breakdown. I pulled out another drawer and said, "Take it. Take. It. All."

Cammie looked at the drawer full of boxers. "All of it?"

"Yep," I replied. "This is PAYBACK. Those sexist pigs!!!"

You might think I was overreacting (maybe I was, or maybe it was just PMS), but how would you feel if someone (most likely someone you've know for, let's see… your whole life!) took your underwear? I don't know about you, but I do not enjoy my underwear drawer being infiltrated by anyone of the male gender. (Sorry if that makes me a hypocrite. Because of, you know, the whole "we're stealing underwear from guys" thing.)

"How are we going to carry it?"

I looked around the room. Then I spotted one of those laundry bag things sitting in a corner.

I pointed to the bag. "We can use that."

_The Operatives succeeded in retrieving a whole drawer of boxers... And recovering one pair of female underwear._

"Mission accomplished," I said, smirking.

Cammie grinned, "I'm just glad we didn't get caught."

But boy did she have great timing because just as she said that, we heard the lock on the door click. Not good.

**A/N: I'll be trying to update more often. I'm also trying to make the chapters 1,000 words, more or less. **

**And I know: it was weird. But I tried. Very hard. **

**So, what did you think? **


	13. Secret Meetings

**A/N: Ah ha! Another chapter, since you guys are so enthusiastic! TYVM REVIEWERS!**

_Chapter 13_

"Go," I told Cammie. "I'll distract them… or him."

I handed her the bag full of boxers and heard ran across the room and hurled myself at the door. That way, the person, or worse: people, on the other side wouldn't be able to open it.

Or so I thought.

Because the door swung open with ease. And I found myself on my butt, looking at the person who stood in the doorway, who was staring at me while I was staring at him. (Which explains why the door swung open so easily even while I was using my super-strength on the other side.)

He just whispered, "Max?"

Emotions I Felt at That Moment:

Shock: Fang was standing four feet in front of me.

Anger: He hadn't cared that we weren't going to see each other for who knows how long when I last saw him.

Regret: I should've just put #2 aside since it was like a reunion.

Happiness: It was a flock mini-reunion (minus the whole rest of the flock beside Fang and me)!

Anger (again): Fang was probably the sexist pig who stole my underwear!

"You," I said in a accusing voice. "You. Stole. My. Underwear. You sexist pig!"

He looked confused as I turned away and started walking towards the balcony.

But then I felt Fang's hand in mine. I turned around to see what his problem was, but when I did, he pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

I knew how crazy I was, kissing him back. But I did anyways.

_I was holding him fiercely, and he was kissing me fiercely, and it was just so, so intensely good. _(**A/N: Sorry, just wanted to say it's only in italics because it's a quote.)** Until I remembered the whole "underwear" situation.

So I pulled back, gasping, and said, "Uh… Bye!"

Then I made my escape to the balcony. And Fang didn't try to stop me.

I was really confused as I jumped from balcony to balcony.

Did Fang really like me? How did I really feel about him? Why didn't he even try to stop me?

That moment was special, and I ruined it. I had a feeling that seeing him again would probably be awkward.

_WHY DO I HAVE TO MESS EVERYTHING UP??? _

At that point I just wanted to collapse.

When I walked in the room, ten girls surrounded me.

"Who was it?"

"Why'd it take you so long?"

"What did you do?"

"What happened?"

"So they took your underwear?"

I ignored the questions and said, "I'm going to bed, we need good sleep if we're gonna be driving all day." Not that I was even _used _to getting more than three hours of sleep.

I just walked into our room and changed into some sweats and an oversized t-shirt. I jumped onto my bed and closed my eyes.

I could still hear everyone in the great room, still playing truth or dare, without the truth. I didn't know how I was supposed to sleep with all the noise they were making and the constant tapping sound against the window.

_Wait… What?! _My eyes flew open when I realized _someone _was tapping on the window to my room.

I walked over to the window and pulled up the blinds to see… Fang.

I slid it open, climbed outside, and whispered, "What are you doing here, Fang?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he replied.

"I miss you Fang." I couldn't really believe I actually said that, but I meant it. It was like my right wing had been missing for the last month or two, just like when I went to Europe with Nudge, Angel, and Ari (though that had only been a few days).

"Not for much longer," he said. He looked at my expression and added, "You'll see. So, what have you been up to Max?"

I smirked at him, "Stealing underwear. Speaking of which, why might there be a pair of girls' underwear in _your _room?"

"Hey," he grinned, brightening my midnight (somehow, he did). "You're not the only people who dare each other. Besides, Iggy dared me to."

"So it _was _you. I knew it."

"Hey, Max," I heard another familiar voice say. Iggy jumped onto the balcony Fang and I were standing on. Mutant bird kid reunion #2, right there.

I practically knocked him over when I hugged him.

"Can't. Breathe."

I stopped hugging him and asked, "So, why are you two here… with all those people?" I pointed towards their room.

Iggy just shrugged. "Can't tell. Shhh."

"Yeah, whatever, Ig. Listen, you guys better leave before my roommates decide to go to bed and come in and see you."

They started to leave, but then Iggy turned around and said, "Hey, Max? Would you mind giving me my underwear back?"

I climbed back into my room and threw the bag out the window. "See you later, Superman!"

I earned a glare from Iggy (that's right, go Max!). I wouldn't tell anyone he still wore superhero boxers… probably.

**A/N: Tada! I put some FAX in there for you! Especially because you've been waiting so long (and reviewing that you want FAX)! **

**Question time. You get to help me: What are some topics that Cammie, Macey, Bex, and Max should talk about in the car? **


	14. Road Trip!

**A/N: WOW, 21 reviews for the last chapter (as Mo pointed out)! That's AMAZING, so THANKS A BUNCH! Sorry it took so long, but hopefully I'll be able to update more often, soon. **

**Also boys seemed to be a topic some of you wanted to see. Thanks for the ideas!**

_Chapter 14_

I woke up the next morning from the sunlight shining through our bedroom's windows. It was about seven-thirty in the morning. As far as I could tell, I was the first to wake up, so I crept into the kitchen to surprise everyone with breakfast from yours featherly.

First of all, if you still remember the flock's snide remarks on my cooking (it wasn't _that_ bad; they're just picky eaters), forget those. Because I've learned that spies have to be able to do anything and everything (to, you know, blend in). And, you guessed it, that includes something as simple as cooking.

So as soon as I started cooking the crepes to the point where they gave off that really good smell, girls started walking into the room, inhaling deeply, and sitting at the counter.

I ended up making about twenty-five though, because almost everyone wanted seconds (well, I actually had fifths, but hey! I'm a _teenage mutant_, for crying out loud, so of course I'm gonna need more food!)

After breakfast we all got packed then we said goodbye to the Grand Floridian Resort & Spa by 9:00 AM.

And we said hello the road and three hybrid cars. (A round of applause to whoever picked those cars out! Respect the environment! Did I mention that my mom is in CSM?)

"I call shotgun," Bex and Macey said at the same time. They looked at Cammie.

She shrugged, took a penny out of her pocket, and said, "Flip a coin?" They nodded and two seconds later Macey groaned.

We all got in the car, and Cammie put the keys in. The GPS built into the dashboard came to life. On its screen was a keypad (just like the one in the movie we had watched that morning while we ate breakfast.).

Bex read my mind and exclaimed, "This is so cool! It's just like the GPS in the movie, where he entered a code in order to start the car!"

"What do you think the code is?" Cammie asked.

"Maybe it's the actual code they used?" Macey suggested.

"Or maybe, you just twist the key in the ignition a bit more to start the car." I shrugged. "And maybe you just enter where you want to go in the keypad so it shows you the directions. Not everything has to be all spy-like."

They all looked at me like I had made a pretty good point and nodded their heads.

Cammie twisted the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. Bex entered Gallagher in the GPS and directions showed up on the screen.

Soon enough, we were on the freeway heading home.

"Can you turn the radio down?" I yelled at Bex. I could feel vibrations in my chest, the music was so loud.

"But I love this song!" She complained.

"Well I don't," I told her.

Cammie handed Bex her iPod so she could put it on the iPod dock (which was awesome) and said, "Why don't we play my iPod?"

_**Later…**_

I was surprised to still be alive. Macey had been lecturing us about the states of our pores and how my clothes didn't flatter me at all ("No offence," she said.) for the past two hours. And did I mention how claustrophobic I am? Because being in a small car for two hours does not help with that at all.

I just closed my eyes and tried to get the sleep that was impossible to get.

"Max, hello?" Cammie interrupted my sleeping attempt.

I opened my eyes and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Who's Fang?"

I froze. It was like being in the isolation tank when all my organs seemed to stop working. But eventually I exhaled, and said, "_What _are you _talking_ about?!"

Playing dumb sounded like a good way to go.

"We know you know, Max," Bex said. "We heard you talking last night."

"And we heard _everything_," Macey added.

They were all staring at me (except for Cammie, thankfully, who was driving).

I could've done any one of the following:

Stick to my cover 'till the end.

Make up a random story.

Or I could spill the beans.

I decided to do none of the three.

Instead, I decide to stick out my tongue, zip my lips, lock them, and throw the key out the open window next to me.

Macey and Bex sat there gaping at me and I just smiled at them.

"You know," I said pointedly, "you could catch a fly in there if you keep sitting there with your mouth open."

Yeah, they're my friends. But that didn't mean I couldn't have any fun with them.

"Don't make me make you tell us," Bex threatened in a half-playful, half-scary way.

"Good luck with that." I smirked at her.

The next thing I knew, Bex unbuckled her seatbelt and was crawling onto the seat between Macey and I. She grabbed me in a headlock.

"Bex, get back up here," I heard Cammie say from the driver's seat.

I heard her strong British accent whisper in my ear. "I'll make you come shopping with Macey and I for the _rest_ of the day, until the mall closes, even if that does mean getting back to Gallagher later than planned."

My internal clock told me that since it was about 11:00 AM, we would be shopping for a good ten hours. For most people, you'd think they'd get bored after two or three hours. I get bored after five minutes. But Macey McHenry could shop like nobody's business, and I knew ten hours would be a walk in the park for her.

So I yelled, "NO!"

"Then spill," Bex said, still holding me in a headlock.

"Okay, fine." She released me and climbed back into the front seat.

They had heard my story (four books worth of stories!) before, but it wasn't the whole thing. I left out a lot. Such as kissing and jealousy.

This time, I told them the whole thing. No lies or covers (which was new to me, even from before I was a spy), this time. Heck, I even told them what happened the night before.

At the end, Macey nodded in approval, "This guy sounds hot."

I rolled my eyes. "What, you don't like him?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Yes," I said without thinking. "I mean, no! He's like a brother to me!"

"The keyword there is 'like,'" Macey said. "He's 'like' a brother, not 'is.' Which makes liking him okay, Max."

I slumped back in my seat and stared out the window.

I hated not knowing anything, and not knowing my own feelings made me feel annoyed.

**A/N: Sorry, Bex's threat kinda sucked, but I couldn't think of anything else _**

**I would say when I plan on updating, and I'd love to say by next week. But I can't really promise anything, because I'm naturally lazy like that ;) No, just kidding… I'm not **_**that **_**lazy! **


	15. The East Wing

**A/N: Sorry, it's been almost two weeks, but this is a short chapter. :P I'll try and make the next one longer, though. We'll just have to wait and see…**

**And thanks for the reviews!**

_Chapter 15_

I was just lying in bed on my stomach trying to fall asleep (a few hours after getting back to Gallagher), which is pretty hard when your brain feels like it might explode from all the thoughts going through it at once.

A normal person would probably be exhausted, explaining why Macey, Bex, and Cammie were all fast asleep, but I seriously wasn't tired (because, as I've reminded you from time to time, I'm a mutant bird kid).

At least, I thought Bex, Macey, Liz, and Cammie were asleep until I heard shuffling, footsteps, and the sound of the door creaking open then shut.

My eyes opened and I sat up, seeing Bex, Liz, and Macey doing the same thing I had done.

Macey grabbed a flashlight, while Bex, on the other side of the room, grabbed her lock-picking kit. Then we all headed out the door.

We all knew where Cammie was going.

The East Wing of Gallagher was supposedly closed because of "contamination" from the chemistry labs or something like that. But that was a lie, because Cammie has told us: "There is no ventilation access from the chem labs to the East Wing."

So when we saw her walking in the direction of the mysteriously blocked off East Wing, none of us were surprised. Liz stepped onto a board that creaked, causing Cammie to turn around quickly.

"You didn't think we'd let you go without us, did you?" Bex asked.

We all walked to the wing, and Bex picked the lock on the door.

When it swung open, I walked through the unfamiliar hallway into a big room. There was a bathroom—ooh, shocker—with a bedroom on each side.

I heard Liz say, "They look like… suites?"

"Yeah," Bex said. "You know what this means?"

I was pretty sure it didn't mean that the suites were for girls, because they were finished. And if they were for girls, then girls would already be living in them (most likely).

But if the suites had anything to do with our little trip to Disney World and the boy spies we saw there (such as Fang and Iggy and Kellan and Zach)… then I'd say these suites were for boys. But that was just a theory.

A theory that was confirmed by Cammie saying, "Boys. Boys are coming to the Gallagher Academy."

_For Exceptional Young __**Women**_, I thought.

But that meant Fang was coming. And I would have to face the awkwardness.

Crap.

**A/N: Yep… **

**Anyways, my slow updating doesn't really have anything to do with slow writing. It actually has to do with **_**when **_**I decide to write the chapter. An example is with this chapter, I just decided to write it today, and it didn't take long. So I'll try to start writing sooner this time. (But then again, I've said I've hoped to get more chapters up sooner how many times before?)**


	16. Their Awkward Arrival

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is longer! It's around 1,500 words so I hope your happy!**

_Chapter 16_

I was barely able to open my eyes the next morning.

"C'mon, Bex, _five _more minutes," I groaned. For once, I should be able to sleep in.

A plus of living in a spy school with top-notch security: you don't have to worry about waking up the next morning to duct tape over your mouth and a sack over your head, therefore, nobody has to take watch (no watches=more sleep).

"Do you _want _me to pour ice-cold water on your head? We're gonna be late if you don't get up soon," Bex said.

"That's not necessary," I mumbled, forcing myself to throw my covers off and walk into the bathroom.

I took a cold shower to wake me up, since I didn't want to collapse of exhaust in P&E. Because that would be very un-Max-like (it might convince people that I'm not invincible, like Max II or something).

I looked at myself in the mirror, and saw huge dark circles under my eyes.

_Probably because I only got __**three freaking hours**__ of sleep._

I walked out of the bathroom all dressed and ready to go, and I was about to say so, until Macey said, "Oh, god Max. You _cannot _leave this room with those circles under your eyes."

She ushered (yes, she _ushered _me. Might as well say herded. Like a sheep. Like Nudge back at Itex in Germany. "Hello Lamby." Pat, pat.) me into the bathroom while I rolled my eyes. I honestly didn't care.

After she put that concealer stuff under my eyes, to hide the circles, we finally left to breakfast.

I looked at my roommates, who were just starting down at their plates, which were still full of food. I could tell they were still shocked about our discovery.

Don't get me wrong, I was shocked, too. But I wasn't gonna let shock come between me and my pancakes.

I heard Liz say, "Cammie. When do you think they'll, you know, come?"

That was a very good question, actually. It was a question I didn't want the answer to, but at the same time I did.

Because, when the guys came, the flock would be together again. But, I'd also have to face that awkwardness (that I mentioned before) of seeing Fang because I have no clue where Disney World left us relationship-wise. Ugh. Why did my life have to be so complicated?!

_**Max? **_I heard Angel's voice say in my head.

_Yeah, sweetie? _

_**I can hear Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang's thoughts.**_

_What?!_

_**Yeah, they're in front of our school. Why are they here?**_

I pondered whether I should tell Angel or not the situation. Well, she would find out anyways, so I decided to tell her sooner than later.

_We think they're coming to stay here at Gallagher for who knows how long.____Last night we sort of… discovered_, I didn't think it was necessary to tell her that we broke into the East Wing since I didn't want her to think it was okay, _that the East Wing has been remodeled into suites. And uh.. I saw Fang and Iggy at Disney Worl-_

_**Max, they're going to walk in really, really soon!**_Angel said, cutting me off.

That's when Rachel walked to the podium at the front of the room and said, "Excuse me ladies, but I have an announcement to make."

I knew what was coming. Apparently, no one else did (well, except for Angel).

So I just stared the doors in the back of the room until burst open, revealing around thirty boys.

I almost started cracking up to see everyone's shocked faces. Cammie, Bex, and Liz looked totally shocked. I looked to my right to see Macey absorbed in her flashcards; she didn't even notice that a group of guys were in the back of the room.

And me, well I just leaned back in my chair and tried not to smile.

Their entrance totally reminded me of the scene in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire where that group of guys with the fur coats and funny hats burst in the room and walked in between the middle tables full of students from Hogwarts.

Wouldn't it be awkward to just burst in a room and walk through a bunch of girls staring at you? Just saying.

Cammie's mom continued to talk, "The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women has a proud history… For more than a hundred years, this institution has remained secluded, but two days ago, some of your classmates were able to meet another set of exceptional students from another exceptional institution. Members of the Gallagher trustees, along with the board of directors from the Blackthorne Institute, have long thought that our students would have a lot to learn from each other… And this year we're going to see it happen."

_Give the lady a round of applause_, I thought.

The blob of testosterone was walking past our table. I spotted Gazzy in the front and he saw me, too. Suddenly, I was in full-blown happy mode and I felt all warm.

I smiled a big smile at him and mouthed, "Hey, Gaz."

"Hi, Max," he mouthed back, also smiling a huge smile.

I glanced at the other sophomores, sitting at my table. A few of them were looking at me, then Gazzy, then me again. I inwardly laughed at them trying to analyze how I knew Gazzy and who he was.

The other girls were making cow eyes and practically drooling at the guys standing near the back of the blob. And some were staring at Fang.

My stomach clenched just like it had when I saw Fang and the Red-Haired Wonder at that school in Virginia. In a classroom. Alone. Kissing.

The memory of it made me wanna hurl.

Fang was looking at me with a smirk that I wanted to smack off his face. I guesses he made the connection between the cow-eyed girls looking at him and my disgusted facial expression. I was sure his smirk really meant, "Jealous much?"

I rolled my eyes at him to say, "Yeah, right."

He just grinned at me as to say, "_Sure_ Max, sure."

Another eye roll.

Macey barely glanced at the Blackthorne boys before saying, "That's them? I've seen cuter."

Then I remembered I forgot to say hi to Iggy so I told Angel (with my mind; cool, huh?), _Tell Ig I say hi. And tell him to stop asking Fang how many girls are looking at him._

_**Okay.**_

I scoffed. That sexist pig.

_**Well first he said hi back. Then he thought shi-**_

_Angel! Language!_

I was going to kill Iggy if he didn't watch his language around Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge.

_**Do you want me to tell him that, too?**_

_No, it's fine. I'll tell him later. _

I had thought the speech was over, but I was wrong. Cammie's mom continued talking in the front of the room, "When Gillian Gallagher was a girl, this hall had been home to balls and cotillions, friends and family, but it hasn't has many guests in the last century." No surprise there. "I'm so glad today is an exception." In that case, there would be many exceptions over the next few weeks or even months.

Good, it was finally over.

Or not. "It's my pleasure to introduce Dr. Steven Sanders. Dr. Sanders-"

"Dr. Sanders" interrupted Rachel by saying into the microphone, "Dr. Steve."

How refreshing, someone who wasn't as tightly wound as a new yoyo. I could tell he was relaxed and a enthusiastic person. Plus, I wasn't one to go on calling people by "Mrs. Jones" or "Mr. Solomon" (I call him Joe. The first time I did that, I swear everyone in the room tensed in their seats. It was hilarious.).

"Excuse me?" the headmistress questioned. Apparently, students calling teachers by their first names (with the exception of me) was a foreign concept to the teachers at Gallagher.

"Call me, _Dr. Steve_!" he said enthusiastically. He even punched the air above his head (you know, an air punch?).

"Of course," Cammie's mom continued. "_Dr. Steve _and his students will be spending the remainder of the semester with us."

Suddenly everyone started whispering.

"They will be attending your classes, easting with you at meals."

That. Was. Awesome. I couldn't wait to kick some unsuspecting guys' butts!

"Ladies, this is a wonderful opportunity." You bet it was. I was going to show those sexist pigs that girls could kick butt, too (Although, I was also looking forward to spending time with my flock, don't get me wrong.). "And I hope you will use this time to forge bonds of friendship that you can carry throughout your lives." Except I already had bonds with three of the guys standing in the front of the room. There I saw two guys looking at me: Fang and Kellan (Whom I'd completely forgotten about. Ouch.).

**A/N: Yeah, remember Kellan? Well, he's back! **

**And I'm not sure who Max is going to give the tour of Gallagher to yet. I think I have an idea of who, but I'd like to know what you guys think. **

**Oh, yeah. And I'm thinking of re-writing some of the first chapters of the story. I'm not sure yet, though. So maybe I will, instead of posting new chapters first, or maybe I won't.**


	17. They Come to Class

**A/N: I got this chapter up pretty quickly, compared to some others! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 17_

I stared at the board, tapping my pencil on my desk. There was nothing better to do, just wait for our guests to arrive.

We all knew they were coming, there was no doubt about that. There were five empty desks, and there happened to be one in front of me, the other behind me.

Mr. Smith just kept talking… and talking… and talking. It felt like everything was in slow motion, including the sound of the clock going _tick, tick, tick_. And since I'm not the most patient person in the world, I felt like screaming and banging my head on my desk.

Until there was a voice outside saying, "Knock, knock." Why couldn't they just knock?

Then _Dr. _Steve, the happy man, threw the door open and said, "Good morning ladies!"

"'Morning, Dr. Steve," I exclaimed from the back of the room.

I saw the other girls looking at me like I was crazy, which maybe I was, but I just looked back at them and shrugged.

Hey, I couldn't help it; it would've been rude to ignore his greeting.

Then six guys walked in behind Dr. Steve: Fang, Iggy, Kellan, Zach, and two other guys whose names I didn't know.

"Can I help you, Dr. Sanders?" Mr. Smith said to Dr. Steve. I never had to question the fact that Mr. Smith lacked manners, he didn't even greet Dr. Steve.

"I say, your voice sounds so familiar," Dr. Steve said. "Have we met before?"

"No, I'm quite sure we haven't."

"Never did any work at the Andover Institute, did you?"

Mr. Smith said, "No," but I suspected that it was a lie. How rude is that?

"Oh, well… Shall we have the boys introduce themselves?"

I think the rest of the girls would've like that, they'd been waiting for it the whole period, but then Mr. Smith continued talking, "I have learned, Dr. Sanders-"

"Steve," Dr. Steve said.

But Mr. Smith didn't even pause to correct himself, "-that ours is an occupation where names are, at best, temporary." Then why did he change his face every semester (as Cammie tells me), but not his name?! "But, if they must…"

A skinny boy with shaggy hair and glasses took a step forwards. He looked a little wimpy to be a spy. Wimpy Boy said, "Um… I'm Jonas," he said. His name reminded me of the Jonas Brothers. Ugh, I swear, I'd heard enough of them (especially after Nudge put their album on repeat for a week straight). "I'm sixteen…" And so was I. "I'm a sophomore." I was a sophomore, too.

But so was everyone else in the class, which Mr. Smith pointed out in front of the whole class, "Thus your enrollment in this class. Welcome, Jonas. Please have a seat."

"Excellent," _Excellent Count: 1_, "job, Jonas," Dr. Steve said, patting him hard on the back. Jonas winced. "Excellent," _Excellent Count: 2_, "job. Now, Jonas here is on the research track of study. I don't suppose any of you young ladies could show Jonas around?"

I almost laughed out loud when I saw Bex kick Liz's chair, causing her to go, "Humph!" She turned around and whispered, "Hey!" at Bex, who sat behind her.

"Excellent!" _Excellent Count: 3._

Bex just smirked at Liz and leaned forward, whispering, "Have fun," in her ear.

Dr. Steve continued talking, "Jonas, you can spend the day with Ms.."

"Sutton. Liz Sutton." Bond. James Bond.

"Excellent!" _Excellent Count: 4._ "Now, Grant, if you would…"

Grant stepped to the front of the room and said, "I'm Grant," with the ease Jonas lacked. Jeez, Grant's name reminded me of _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_ (which was Tina's favorite show, not sure why), because their school's name is Ulysses _Grant_ High School.

Actually, most of their names reminded me of something: Zach reminded me of Liz's favorite show, _Bones_, because it's the name of one of those smart people; Kellan reminded me of Kellan Lutz, who played Emmett in _Twilight_; and Iggy and Fang… reminded me of… themselves?

Anyways, Grant had taken a seat next to Bex, and she was flirting with him.

Zach was now walking to the back of the class saying, "I'm Zach, and I think I've found my guide." He sat in the seat next to Cammie, who looked like she was being tortured.

(Okay, let me explain how the heck Zach knows Cammie. So, after successfully stalking… I mean, tailing Macey, apparently he ended up switching places with whoever was tailing Cammie, because apparently something happened to him or something. He tailed Cammie successfully, also. And she thought he was a normal guy. So she ended up telling him where she was going. Whoops.)

"Excellent!" _Excellent Count: 5._

Three boys remained at the front of the room. Fang, Iggy, and Kellan.

Fang must've decided to get his introduction over with, so he stepped forward and said, "I'm Fang."

I could've sworn I heard Iggy mutter, "Fnick."

"Excellent!" _Excellent Count: 6_. _This guy should really find some new adjectives._ Dr. Steve pointed at Tina, and declared, "Why doesn't this young lady show you around? Ms…"

"Tina Walters!" Tina looked like it was Christmas all over again. Ugh. But at the same time as being annoyed, I almost wanted to laugh. Fang and Tina were exact _opposites_. Fang, silent but deadly- man that sounds like one of Gazzy's farts- and Tina… not silent, but still deadly.

So I guess you could say I felt sorry for Fang. He sat at the desk in back of Tina- the one in front of mine.

"Excellent," _Excellent Count: Okay, forget it, I'm going to stop keeping count_, "Fang!"

I said, "Yo," and grinned as he sat down.

He said, "Hey, Max." Grinning one of his rare smiles (which, lately, don't seem that rare). Apparently Bex didn't miss the exchange of smiles and smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes.

Next up, was Kellan.

"I'm Kellan," was all that he said.

Eva's hand shot up in the air and she exclaimed, "I'll show him around!"

"Excellent! Ms…" Dr. Steve was stuck on repeat.

"Alvarez… Eva."

"Now, Iggy…" Dr. Steve motioned to Iggy, even though Iggy couldn't see the motion.

But he still stepped forward, like all the other guys and said, "I'm Ig-"

He was interrupted when my hand shot up (which he couldn't see, because… I don't know… he's _blind_) and I called out, "Me!"

Mr. Steve exclaimed, "Excellent," but by then, I had already gotten up and dragged Iggy to the seat behind me.

I heard Iggy say behind me, "What gives, Max?!"

I had thought of my plan to get back at Iggy during breakfast when he wasn't watching his language while talking to Angel and asking Fang how many girls were looking at him and what they looked like. You see, if I toured him, he wouldn't get the chance to meet (but mostly flirt with) a girl his age (besides me, for the "meet" part), which I knew he'd be dying to do.

Well, too bad for him, because I just succeeded in ruining it for him.

But, on the plus side, anyone would be all "Gasp, you're blind?!" and "You poor thing!" He'd be like a little lost dog in the street. Well, at least it would be like that if it were, like, Tina or someone.

But I didn't plan on telling him all that. Instead I just said, "I'm shrugging, Ig. How about a hello?"

Today was going to be a long day. I could already tell.

**A/N: Yes, the person I was thinking about was Iggy. Sorry to everyone who wanted Kellan or Fang.**

**And I think I'll focus on the new chapters… for now. **

**And here's my goal: 220 reviews by chapter 20! That's around 10 reviews per chapter.**


	18. Jealousy and MiniMissions

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm not dead! I'm alive and well, thankyouverymuch! I'm soooooooo sorry it's been so long. I'll try not to wait till Christmas for the next update! **

**Oh, and I found this cool fansite for the GG series that you should totally join. You really should. **

**I love it. So yeah, I'd put the link here, but I've learned that it gets deformed here. So I have a link on my profile. JOIN (and be my friend while you're at it ******** I'm WishUpONaStar, btw.)! (And also, sometimes I say what process I am in for the story, there. So it's good for that, too. Did I mention all the awesome FF writers on there?)**

**And enjoy :D**

_Chapter 18_

The rest of class was… interesting.

Like how, every two seconds, Iggy would kick the back of my chair.

And how during the last five minutes of class, Tina started screaming, "Fang's gone! Fang's gone!" at the top of her lungs because he had "disappeared." Mr. Smith gave her a 5,000 word essay about how disruptive screaming is during class, and how it affects other's learning. Truth is, Tina's screaming didn't really make a difference, because no one was listening to Mr. Smith in the first place; they were all making cow eyes at our guests.

And now? Well, I was walking with Iggy to C&A behind Tina and Fang.

All I heard was Tina saying, "What do you think of this cardigan I'm wearing? It's nice, don't you think? I got it during winter break at this nice little boutique in France. You know, I really like your shirt. It looks nice and the fit is _perfect_…" She trailed off for a second, then started talking again, "So, why don't you sit with me at lunch. We can talk about… school." Then she added in a flirtatious voice, "And maybe afterwards, we can do some researching in the library for that assignment Mr. Smith gave us."

Fang stopped walking for a second, looked over his shoulder at me, then smirked, looked back at Tina and said, "Why not."

I swear my jaw hit the floor. Why did he say yes?! I mean, he's not stupid enough to think that they'd actually _study _in the library, right? Especially when she said it like that… What's wrong with F-

"Max? Hello, earth to Max." Iggy snapped me out of my trance. I realized that I'd stopped walking, and that I'd been staring at the ground for a minute. "Max? Are you still here?"

"Yeah, Ig. I'm here. Sorry, I just… spaced out for a second there."

Fang and Tina were probably walking into C&A right then.

I hooked arms with Iggy, yellow brick road style, and muttered, "C'mon, we're gonna be late."

**Aha! I could've stopped it there, giving you a very short chapter! But I'm not **_**that **_**mean. I don't need to torture you any more, I mean, I haven't updated for 3 freaking months! The least I can do is write a longer chapter. So it continues:**

We walked into Culture and Assimilation with seconds to spare.

"Ah, Maximum, nice of you to join us," Madam Dabney said standing in the center of the large room. The tables and chairs were all pushed to the sides of the room, so there was one big, open area.

She turned her attention away from me. "Today, we will be studying the art of dance!" Is she cereal?! "Ah, Cammie, this must be Zachary Goode! Am I correct?"

"Yes," Cammie mumbled.

"Why don't the two of you demonstrate for the class?" They walked to the center of the room where Madam Dabney was standing. She ran over to the corner of the room, and suddenly music was playing.

Cammie put one hand on Zach's shoulder, the other in his hand. He put his other hand around her waist. Then, they were dancing. And before I knew it, Iggy and I were, too.

Madam Dabney said, "Maximum, Rebecca! If you are going to dance with a boy, _you must let them lead_!"

Hey, not my fault. Iggy's blind, remember? I wouldn't want him to crash into somebody.

Over his shoulder I saw Tina and Fang dancing. I clenched my teeth, and my eyes narrowed.

I could hear Tina giggling from across the room! And they were dancing much closer than needed! She was stuck to him like glue, just like the Red-Haired Wonder!

I scoffed.

"Max, is there, uh, something wrong?" Iggy asked.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well, you're breathing really hard, and you keep making disgusted sounds."

"Oh." I said. "It's nothing, just Fang being a pig."

Iggy started smirking, "Uh-huh. Sure, Max. Sure. Are you sure that you're not just… jealous?"

"You just said 'sure' like three times . And you just shut up, okay? I'm trying to focus on not stepping on your feet. So unless you want one of your toenails to fall off, I'd be quiet if I were you."

He shut up.

At lunch, I was able to talk to Gazzy.

"Max!" he yelled when I walked through the doors. He was waving his hand in the air, "Come here! Sit with me!" He was sitting with Angel and Nudge, too. Iggy and Fang were nowhere in sight.

_I knew I shouldn't have left Iggy alone back there… _I thought. Well, he said he could make it back on his own, but I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Hey, guys," I said, sitting down at the table with the kids. "How do ya like Gallagher, Gazzy?"

"It's weird. All these girls keep coming up to me and saying hi," he said. "There aren't any girls at Blackthorne."

"Yeah," I said ruffling his hair, "I know. I missed you Gaz."

"Missed you too, Max." He hugged me. What a sweet kid…

"Hey, Gaz?" I whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, Max?" he whispered back.

"Do me a favor, will you?" I paused. "I want you to keep an eye on Fang." Then I rushed to add, "And Ig." It would be suspicious if I asked him to watch only Fang.

He pulled away from our embrace and I could see his eyes widen. "Like… Like a mission?"

"Exactly."

He grinned and said, "Awesome…"

"You'll do great, Gazzy. I know you won't let me down." His eyes were sparkling. "I'll give you some bugs and a comms unit later, mkay?"

"Kay."

I looked across the table at Nudge, who raised an eyebrow, and Angel, who was giggling.

_Not one word_, I thought, looking at her.

After lunch, I headed to Cove Ops with Cammie, Bex, and Macey.

We were walking behind Zach, Jonas, Grant, Kellan, Fang, and Iggy. Yeah, big group.

"I find them… suspicious," Bex said. "They're too hot to be normal."

"Well, they aren't normal," Cammie replied. "They're spies. We're spies, remember? But, yeah, they are suspicious… Especially him." She was looking at the back of Zach's head.

Instead on learning anything in CoveOps that day, Mr. Solomon lead us to some Gallagher Academy vans.

Most of the girls were stressing out. They were uncomfortable with boys being in the back of the van with them.

Me? I just sat back and relaxed. The trip was only a few minutes, and I discovered that we were in Roseville, since I'm awesome like that.

Well, no, not really. Mr. Solomon had just opened the door in the back of the van.

He said, "Today's about the basics, ladies and gentlemen. I want to watch you move; see you work together. Pay attention to your surroundings, and remember—half your success in this business comes from looking like you belong, so today your cover is that you're a bunch of private-school students enjoying a trip to town."

Bex asked, "What are we really?"

"A bunch of spies playing tag." He took a quarter out from his pocket and tossed it to Macey. "Brush pass, Ms. Baxter. Define it."

"The act of covertly passing an object between two agents."

"Correct. Listen, today's test might be low tech," which is why Liz wouldn't have liked it if she were here, "but this is trade craft at its most essential."

He dropped a small box on the floor and opened it. It was filled to the rim with necklaces and pins that were actually comms units and cameras. Cool.

I reached in and pulled out a button that said "Go Green." I smiled.

I mean, SAVE THE WHALES, people!

"Pair up," Mr. Solomon said to us.

Macey and I hopped out of the van, leaving the rest of our class behind to flirt with the guys.

"Let's do this," I said.

**A/N: It **_**would **_**be longer, but I have homework, and I wanted to post this ASAP. So it's not as long as I'd like it to be. :P **

**Hopefully, you won't have to wait three freaking months for the next update (again, I am EXTREMELY sorry).**


	19. The Library

**A/N: Long time no see! Happy New Year's Eve (and New Year in some parts of the world)! **

_Chapter 19_

I knew I should have worn some warmer clothes. It was freaking _cold_. I really would've loved to be curled up drinking hot cocoa at the school, right about then.

Why would Mr. Solomon take us outside in the middle of winter, while it was _snowing_, only to walk around making observations of old people playing chess and to pass a quarter around stealthily? Why?

I mean, did he _want _us to think he was a madman? Worst. School. Trip. Ever.

"Sooo, Max," Macey started. "Did I or did I not hear you asking Gazzy to spy on Fang?"

"How did you—" I started, but she didn't let me finish.

"C'mon Maxy, give me more credit. I can read your lips."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but that's beside the point. Could it be… that Maximum Ride, _the _Maximum Ride, is jealous?"

I swear I could've killed her with my glare. "Never."

She just chuckled. "Oh, you are _so _jellin'."

I gasped, "I am _not _jellin'. And why are you quoting that stupid commercial for jelly shoe insoles?"

"Max, Max, Max. I've dealt with these situations before. Don't be naive. You know what I think?"

"No." I wasn't in the mood to discuss mushy feelings. Mushy feelings just aren't my thing.

"Fine, don't hear me out. But if you ever want a bit of help, and you probably will, you let me know." I didn't think I'd ever want help with that sort of shtuff, but I didn't say so.

"Whatever you say Mace. _Whatever you say…"_

We stopped talking to turn on our comms (I mean, if they had been on, that would've been a total invasion of a private conversation between Macey and me. Therefore, they had indeed been off during our little conversation.) and listen to our classmates converse over our comms units. Every now and then, Mr. Solomon would ask someone a question.

"Ms. Morgan," he began. "What was the license plate of the red car you just walked past?"

"5HIN33 SJ," Cam answered.

"Correct." This just went on and on, blah blah blah.

Every now and then he would also criticize a pair for passing the quarter sloppily. "Pick it up ladies and gentlemen!"

Frankly, I lost interest before the questioning or the passing even started.

"Ms. Ride—"

"Call me Max, Joe."

He ignored me and kept talking. "Without looking, what year was the pizzeria behind you founded in?"

_Is this a joke? _I thought. "Nineteen thirty five." _Piece of cake._

"Correct, Ms. Ride," Solomon replied.

"_Max_, Joe. It's _Max_," I corrected.

I was ignored. Whoo, big surprise, right? Yeah, no.

* * *

After the extraordinarily and painstakingly uneventful trip, we drove back to school.

I was sitting on my nice warm bed, alone in the room (I wasn't sure where my roommates went off to). I was watching… Scratch that. I was _monitoring _the academy's library through a screen that displayed a video feed (from the bug I made Gaz plant there while we were out and about, freezing our butts off). If Fang and Tina were going to do anything, I was going to know.

"Max, Max," Gazzy's voice was coming out of my comms unit, now. "They're entering the library. I repeat, _Fang and Tiny_—"

"Her name is Tina, Gaz," I said, chuckling at his cuteness.

"_Uh, Fang and Tina are entering the library! _Do you see 'em, Max?"

"Yup," I replied, popping the 'P'.

I watched Fang and Tina cross the library to a rather _secluded _corner and pretended that watching this wasn't painful at all to watch. I sat back against my headboard and crossed my arms.

Then I watched them for thirty minutes in disbelief. Every advance Tina made, Fang either ignored or shot down.

Finally, I guess she felt she had enough rejection for one day. "You…" she started. "You actually want to _study_?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. That's why you wanted to come here, isn't it?" Fang said, pretended to be clueless. _Yeah right_, I though. _You little… You _know _that's not why she wanted to go there! You're not stupid! Why are you pretending to be clueless?_

Tina looked at Fang in disbelief, "That's not why… I… Don't you know why? Wasn't it obvious when I asked you?"

"No, actually. I have no clue what you're talking about. What was your real reason then?" _Oh my god! He's going to make her say it! Note to self: Fang is evil (Just not in the mad-scientist-who-alters-innocent-little-babies'-DNA-to-make-them-part-bird sort of way. Yeah.)._

"To, uh, you know. Uh," Tina stuttered. "I mean, you're hot. I'm hot. Think. What else would we possibly do besides studying?"

"Oh," Fang said, _pretending _to finally catch on. "_That_."

Cue silence. Can I say _awkwaaaaard_?

Fang spoke again, breaking the silence, "Well, I'm sorry then Tina. There's already a girl in my life. She means a lot to me." _Did he just glace at the bug Gazzy planted? No way! No, I must be seeing things. First of all, he wouldn't know it was there. Secondly, if he did know it was there, why would he look at it right after saying those words? He doesn't mean that girl is… me? Does he?_ "Thanks for the studying with me, though."

He started gathering his things. I turned the monitor off and plopped face-down on my mattress.

"Why is the world such a confusing place? Why?" I said into my comforter. I'm sure it ended up sounding something like, "Whfwrdfsngpace? Hi?"

That's when I heard the voice. "Max?"

I jumped up, startled. Geezum, when did Fang get there?

"Oh my god, Fang. You know I hate it when you do that!"

He ignored me (apparently I was very easy to ignore that day) and just stared into my eyes.

My heart started thumping a teensy bit faster. _Stop it Max, stop it!_

"Would you care to explain why _this_," he held up my bug, "was in the library?" He raised an eyebrow. Busted.

"Max," he said. "Were you… jealous that I was going to 'study' with Tina?" He was amused. I could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. He smirked. _Note to self: my Evil Fang Theory is confirmed!_

"Never," I said, narrowing my eyes and repeating the words I'd told Macey earlier.

Fang was inching towards me. He was standing right there in front of me, all up in my grills, when he said, "Max, you're not very convincing."

And then, get this, he leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

**A/N: I decided I needed to update this at least **_**once **_**in 2010. (I know, I'm a terrible person. Ha. Ha.)**

**And I'm sorry if Max has suddenly lost her charm and seems different. I haven't written in her POV in so long, that this chapter was more difficult for me to write (I think my writing style changed over the course of the past year). Hopefully it turned out okay.**

**Also, I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing :) I laugh at the fact that pretty much every single review for the past year or more has pretty much screamed, "UPDATE!" You guys are so funny. But at least I finally listened to you, yeah?**

**See you in a year! (Kidding. At least, I hope I am.)**


	20. Max Le Gusta

**A/N: Hellooo. I'm back and it isn't 2012. Le gasp. Take that as a good sign. Summer is near. Two days left of finals left. **_**YES**_**.**

**Anyways, I hope you'll ****like**** love this chapter. I tried to put a little more into it because it's been a while. I hope it was worth the wait. But gosh knows I fail at this stuff.**

_Chapter 20_

I may or may not have melted into Fang as his arms snaked around my waist.

_Oh, god._ Fang was kissing me. Again. But I wasn't going to run. Not this time.

I was going to do this. And I was going to do it right.

So I kissed him back.

_Me gusta, Fang_, I thought_. _I was so absorbed in the kiss that I almost began to pout when he suddenly pulled back—and Maximum Ride does _not _pout.

Fang's usually impassive face now wore a look of shock and it almost looked like he was holding back a laugh.

Realization hit me. "Did I say that out loud?" I questioned, my face growing hot.

"Yep," he replied. His face was still only inches away from mine. My eyes drifted down from his eyes (that had a look of smugness, might I add) to his lips that were just so, _so _close to mine.

I decided I didn't care about my little slip up, however embarrassing it was.

So I did something I'd never even considered myself doing—knowing how much I hated moments like these. I grabbed a handful of Fang's shirt and watched his eyes widen as I brought his lips right back to mine.

Fang responded quickly. His hands were on my waist, just like they'd been moments earlier. But this kiss was different. The one earlier had been slow and sweet.

This kiss was just _sexy_. It was fast and powerful. It was like flying at full speed—one of the best sensations for me in the world—but a million times better.

He pulled me right up against him so there was no space between us. I couldn't say I minded.

_Fangfangfangfangfang_. He was all I could think about. _Fangfangfangfang._

My hands were knotted in his hair whiles our lips were crashed together with such amazing intensity. When his hands slowly slid up my back, causing me to shiver, I kissed him even harder. I thought I heard a low noise rise from his throat, but I decided I'd just imagined it. Fang does not _growl_. Or does he?

_Lordy, he totally did growl_, I realized. And it just broke whatever self-control I had that was still intact.

I pushed Fang backward hard enough to cause him to fall. Right onto my bed. Yet somehow, even while we fell, our lips never broke apart.

I wasn't lying on top of Fang for long though, because he rolled us over so _he _was the one hovering over _me_. He was braced above me on his elbows, careful not to crush me with his weight.

I tried to remember when the last time I'd kissed anyone like this was. Oh wait, _never_. And I was enjoying every minute of it, savoring the experience.

Because Fang was amazing. Because we were amazing. And I wondered how I'd ever been crazy enough to run away from Fang, from his kisses. Well, that would never happen again, I could assure you that.

I slid my hands from Fang's hair and reached for the buttons on his shirt.

"WHOA," I heard a voice from the door say, just as I had begun to undo the first button.

I was so startled that jumped up, pushing Fang off me. We looked over to see a shocked Macey standing in the doorway. _Darn it. Darn it all._

"By all means, continue." She smirked, glancing over us—Fang's crumpled shirt and messy hair, my breathlessness. "I was never here," she said as she closed the door behind her.

It was too late though. The moment was over. The mood had been trampled on by Macey interrupting and her smirky-ness.

I looked at Fang. He looked weary and tense.

"What?" I frowned, wondering what could possibly be wrong after all of _that_. He didn't like it?

"You aren't gonna run away this time, too, are you?" he breathed.

"No," I said, completely serious. "I'm over _that_." But just because I was over the running away part didn't mean I was over the I-hate-talking-about-feelings part. "Do we have to talk about this?" I moaned.

Fang finally smiled, and boy was it mesmerizing. I needed sunglasses or something, _man_. "Whoa." I said, lifting my forearm to cover my eyes. "Your happy glow is blinding me," I continued, imitating Fang after the time he'd said that when I'd returned home from my date with Sam.

Fang grabbed my forearm and pulled me towards him, holding me yet again. "So is yours," he murmured into my hair. But before I was able to absolutely melt into his arms all over again, there was a knock on the door and he'd released me.

He walked over to the door, letting Cammie and Bex walk in, before winking at me and exiting.

They made sure the door was closed tightly before turning on me. I winced. It was interrogation time, I guessed.

"Max," Bex said. "Do share."

* * *

And so I later found myself sitting on the bathroom counter, retelling the earlier events to Liz, Cammie, Bex, and Macey who listened as if their lives depended on it.

Warm steam filled the air from the hot water that had been running in the bathtub (which is most definetly _not _eco-friendly my dears, but they'd insisted on it. Macey claimed it would do wonders for my skin, although I could care less), and I found that I was able to relax despite the fact that I was pretty much being forced to share a completely personal story _out loud_ with them. Just picture it, _and then he… _and _then I…_ Awkward. Just completely and utterly awkward.

"That's because you're not used to sharing the deets like teenage girls usually do. Seriously, I can see why you'd never be sharing this information with Nudge or anything," Macey said. She had a point.

"Was there tongue?" Liz asked, notebook and pen in hand.

I grimaced, "_Some things _should never be said. And _please _don't tell me you're taking notes on my love life. Jeezum." I looked at Bex, who was sitting next to Liz. "Can you confiscate that, Bex?"

"Hey," Liz protested as the notepad was lifted from her hands.

"There was, Lizzie," Macey whispered loudly, and most definitely on purpose. I rolled my eyes. "You didn't see them. They were pretty _horizontal_, if you know what I'm saying."

"Macey!" I groaned. I wished somebody would kill me soon, so I wouldn't have to die of embarrassment.

"What?" Macey said, feigning innocence. She tried to hold back a laugh and failed. "They were all over each other."

"Can we _stop _talking about my love life?" Boy did I hate this discussion. "Please?" I added in a tiny voice.

"Alright," Macey said, turning to Cammie. "How about _you_, Cams? What's with you and Zach?"

Cammie groaned. We shared a look, empathizing with each other.

"Nothing," she said. "Nothing at all." There was brief silence before I spoke.

"Well," I yawned. "I'm wiped. I'd say it's time to hit the sack." I stretched my arms above my head, exaggerating the movement. Cammie sent me a thankful look.

Macey and Bex rolled their eyes. Liz yawned too—you know what they say, yawns _are _contagious.

"Fine," Bex said, standing up. We followed suit. "But this isn't over." She pointed at Cammie and I, narrowing her eyes playfully.

Liz said goodnight to each of us as we all climbed into bed. She was met with a chorus of "Goodnight Lizzie"s.

And while my four roommates drifted off to sleep, I stared into the darkness thinking about Fang.

* * *

**A/N: Not too bad, eh? That was the first time I'd ever written a scene like that, soooooooo…**

**I can say I felt awkward writing that though. But it was fun. And it did take a lot longer than usual. But I guess I'm fine with it.**

**And sorry if my writing style has… changed. You know, I was two years younger than I am now when I started writing this? So yeah.**

**Ah, and I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than usual. And it is, I think. Maybe only a few hundred words longer, though. Oh well.**

**Oh, and sorry about the "me gusta" thing. My sister thought it'd be hilarious so I decided to add that. TROLLOLOLOLOL.**

**So was the chapter worth the wait? :b**


End file.
